The Relentless
by Magui90
Summary: AU: 5 Earth years later, Zim is now the ruler of Irk, but a distress call from an old acquaintance has him rushing back to Earth, reawakening feelings and un-called for reunions. Can Zim protect Irk... as well as the planet he calls his second home? SLIGHT OOC/MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY/RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. So It Begins

COPYRIGHT goes to creator of Invader Zim... however this story is an original piece of my own.

* * *

So It Begins

Dark red eyes blinked with the dawning of the red/orange sunlight creeping through the window. Zim stretched out and yawned upon his bed. As always, waking early was routine for him ever since the rebellion against Tallests Red and Purple. It was bound to happen anyway, what with the complete and utter failure of both Impending Doom I and II. Who the hell would follow such incompetent fools?

The young Irken smirked slightly, _well technically the blame is my own_ he thought to himself wistfully. As he rose from his bed, covered in dark red and maroon colored sheets, he walked over to the large window and pushed back the curtains, appreciating the sight of his beloved planet.

Irk, a large planet inhabited by both male and female Irkens who were trained in the art of war. Irkens were, for better lack of wording, like space pirates. They hunted down planets, wiped out any life-forms residing on it, and cultivated its resources for their own gain. If a planet was deemed financially gaining, they would sell it for profit. Zim stared out into the city from his window and sighed, taking in the scenery, from the technological pathways below to the blood red sky above with twinkling stars. His mind briefly wandered back to the days where he would stare up at a black sky, a white moon shining high overhead, and the occasional shooting stars flying across. He began to think, almost reminiscently, about a large-headed boy whom he enjoyed constant banter with. It was a refreshing rivalry, and in the end, the two of them ended up respecting one another, though their relationship was far from being even considered friends. Not unlike his relationship with the big-headed human's sister.

His eyes closed, and he inhaled deeply. A certain violet-haired female burst into his mind as he allowed his mind to wander back down memory lane. The skull necklace swaying as she sauntered down the street, the dark dress and striped socks she wore, covered by black leather boots. He especially enjoyed the way she would berate and abuse her brother, but it brought a strange and dark desire to pool into his gut when she would do the same to him whenever he was in her way. If only he could bestow the same dark desires into the female.

Zim shook his head.

_Nonesense! It's bad enough that I consider to be on neutral terms with Dib…but to think such thoughts about his sister is far too human…which I clearly am not._

A soft knock came from the doorway and he whirled around, commanding the person to enter. A young Irken opened the door and stepped into the bedchamber slightly before giving a deep bow, lowering her antennae as a sign of respect.

"A letter has arrived for you from planet Earth, sir.."

Zim's body stiffened, he had never received a letter from Earth in the entire 5 earth years that he's been gone. Usually Dib would send a video, demanding to know secrets of the Universe, to which Zim usually scoffed and mocked him for his impertinence towards the Irken population.

He nodded, "I will be out momentarily, have the messenger wait for me in the throne room. Oh and be sure to offer him a refreshment… some curly fries and a soda perhaps."

The Irken servant bowed deeply again before straightening himself, ensuring that his antennae was lower than Zim's. He lowered his eyes demurely.

"As you wish, my Tallest."

The Irken immediately turned and closed the door behind him. Zim sighed to himself as he walked over to the large bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

Though Irkens were not fond of water, a liquid substitute was used for cleansing. The warm bluish liquid poured over Zim's body, and he felt the tension in his muscles ease as they rippled and danced under the liquid. When the rebellion had happened over 5 years ago, he had vowed to himself to stay as agile and fit as possible in order to maintain his status as Tallest. The Earth's atmosphere had helped him grow to a towering 6'3", as the drug effects that smeets were forced to take in order to keep certain Irkens small was diluted by the fresh air of Earth as well as eating other things than snacks and pizza. His meals, though to the dismay of the Irken cooks, consisted of protein, grains, and vegetables, in order to keep his muscular body and endurance. He found that he liked eating other foods, and though it made several of his servants cringe in disgust, he demanded to have healthy meals prepared for him every day, with the occasional salty and sweet delectables.

After his shower, Zim walked out of the bathroom and toward his large dresser. He pulled out his dark maroon shirt and black spandex pants. After putting them on, he pulled on some black steel-toed boots with silver gleaming buckles, and began to put his Tallest armor, adorned with dark red and outlined with gold trim. He finished his ensemble with his signature black gloves and buckled his black leather belt around his waist and finally holstered his laser-gun into his belt.

He turned to the mirror and admired himself for a second, before stepping out of his royal bedroom and down the hallway to the royal throne room. Once he arrived, the messenger and several of Zim's servants in the room bowed while he strode over to his throne and sat down swiftly. He acknowledged the messenger with a nod of his head and leaned forward as he spoke.

"Who is this message from?" His voice strong and echoing throughout the throne room.

The messenger bowed again before glancing up at the Tallest before him.

"A human named Dib, my Tallest. While I was in sector 60-2, a strange message came across our radio frequency. We couldn't quite understand it, but the message was recorded and the only words we could understand were 'deliver to Zim'."

Zim raised his antennae quizzically. If Dib really wanted to contact him, he would've sent word directly to Zim himself. He thought it was odd, but stretched his hand out to the messenger and motioned him foward.

"Show me the message."

The messenger stepped forward hesitantly before pulling out a circular disk. He pressed a button on the disk and wavelengths played out in color before Zim's eyes. Zim smiled slightly, hearing the same annoying tone of Dib echoing around the room. He used a lot of common vulgar Earth terms, it was no wonder that the Irkens could not understand his tirade of words.

"Zim! It's really bad! Like super serious bad! Like…holy fuck dude! Anyway you need to come back to Earth right now, as soon as possible, fucking teleport or something because I need your help and you know I never asked for that when we were kids! You know where to find me, and I f any other life is listening to this message, I want this delivered to Zim ASAP!"

The wavelengths disappeared as the message ended, and all those in the throne room looked to their Tallest expectantly. Zim leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly, thinking over Dib's words.

True, he wouldn't ask for Zim's help, so it must be serious. But what bothered Zim the most was Dib's fear that could be clearly heard in his message. What was happening on Earth? Though Zim would never outwardly admit it, the ball of dirt had become like a second home to him. The thought of anything bad happening to Earth infuriated him to no bounds. If anyone was to make any death threats, whether real or otherwise, it would be him and him alone.

He opened his sharp red eyes as a newfound fury blazed behind them. His servants looked down and lowered their antennae. He rose from his seat and stared out in front of him, his body tall, his stance squared and strong.

"Prepare a small pod for my travel to planet Earth. I will answer the human's message immediately and return as soon as possible. I leave the royal Irken court to care for the planet while I am gone on this mission."

"Yes my Tallest!" the servants spoke in unison.

Zim stepped down from the steps to his throne and hastened out of the throne room and down the corridor, a slightly shorter Irken in deep blue armor following Zim's strides from behind.

"My Tallest…are you sure it's a good idea to leave Irk now? We are extremely prosperous and forgive me my lord…if you were to leave…many of Irk's enemies would take advantage of your absence."

Zim continued down the halls, never turning his head towards his most respected advisor and general of his fleet.

"I'm not worried at all General Zeke….I leave the protection of planet Irk in your very capable claws." He smirked slightly as he tilted his head toward General Zeke, "We went to the Invader Academy together Zeke, you are my most trusted friend and ally on this planet. You know I cannot leave Earth exposed to danger…Earth has taught me many things, and I vowed years ago to ensure its safety. After all, the planet could grow to become a useful ally in the future, if the humanoids ever get the chance to use more than 10% of their brain capacity."

General Zeke smirked in return and bowed his head slightly as he walked side by side with his old friend, "It's good to dream, Zim."

They chuckled lowly as they reached an elaborate space pod with Zim's signature symbol glinting in the blood-red sun. His ship was slightly larger than the standard designs, and he had made sure to add some personal touches to his ship in order for it to be fast, strong, and spacious. His servants had already placed enough food and sustenance in his ship to last him for several months if necessary.

He jumped into the cockpit and began to enter coordinates to Earth. General Zeke crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at Zim.

"How long will you be gone?"

Zim continued to enter codes as he spoke loudly, "I can't be sure, but I will send missives as often as I can to inform you of any changes or my return. Have you seen GIR?"

Zeke was about to open his mouth when a large screech pierced through the Irken sky. The Irken males looked up to see a small silver and blue robot bounce off of a railing, flip mid-air, and land directly next to Zim in the passenger's seat. The robot turned to Zim and saluted.

"GIR! Reporting for duty!"

Zim smiled slightly and patted GIR on it's head, earning a small giggle from the robot.

"Ready for another Earth mission, my old friend?"

GIR blinked up at his master, it had been years since they've worked together. Though many Irkens and other SIR-bots made fun of GIR and his sub-standard abilities, Zim never looked at him or treated him as if he were incapable. Rather, he depended on his uniqueness and treated him like a normal SIR-Bot. His robotic face lit up as he returned his master's grin with a larger one.

"TACOS AND FRIES MY LIEGE!"

Zim chuckled lowly and turned to Zeke. "I'll inform you of any changes or issues. I expect you to do the same for me. Let me know of anything that needs my attention."

Zeke bowed respectfully, "Of course my Tallest."

Zim nodded, and closed the hatch to his pod. Igniting the engine, the ship whirred and sparked to life, hovering slowly from its landing place. Zim pulled on the lever and the ship raised swiftly and higher into the air with ease, and after turning the pod in the proper direction, Zim and GIR shot up through the blood-red sky towards Earth.


	2. The Meeting

All copyrights go to the creator of Invader Zim, but this story is an original work of mine. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

The sound of booted feet against the pavement resounded in the dark of night. Nothing but the soft illumination from the stars and a few of the street lamps gave light for the violet-haired woman as she quickened her stride, long slender fingers moving gracefully across the buttons on the worn-down Gameslave, and the woman would often huff and bite her lip, golden eyes never leaving the screen as her body maneuvered around light posts, objects and random strangers in her path effortlessly.

"Stupid….little….shit…ah fuck…" Gaz muttered to herself, her brow furrowed and her lips curled into a slight frown.

She sighed as the numbers flashed across the screen, landing her score as number 2 in the top 5 of _Vampire Piggy Assault_. She cursed softly, pocketing her Gameslave into her side-bag as she continued to walk the lonely streets. Her annoying older brother Dib was probably at home worrying about her whereabouts since high school had let out hours ago. She didn't care, it's not like their father was around to notice if they were even home or not. Professor Membrane was far too concerned with his discoveries and experiments to realize his children were practically adults now.

Dib only made it worse by attempting to take the place of their dad. Constantly checking on her and reminding her about homework and chores. Gaz's fingers angrily twitched out of habit, it always annoyed her to no end when her big-headed brother pretended to care about her. At least, she was sure he was just pretending, since nobody ever really cared about her anyway. Not since their mother passed away.

_Not a damn human on this planet cares_… she thought to herself, and surprisingly an image of Zim giving her a mocking smirk flashed through her mind.

Her face flushed slightly, thinking about the alien often did that to her. She would catch her body heating up when she imagined that cocky grin, those fiery red eyes, that hot-tempered head and his own twitching claws in an upturned fist, shaking it angrily at her brother or any human who disregarded him. Zim hated being ignored, denied, and refused anything.

"Always wants it his way…that stupid green asshole." She spoke to herself, her face still slightly flushed. She didn't understand it, but she didn't deny the feelings that Zim instilled in her, God knows that no human boy ever gave her any feelings other than wanting to murder them slowly and painfully for the rude and sexist remarks they make towards her. Of course, she swore to herself that she would never, not in a million years, tell Zim or anyone of her secret and inhumane desires.

_Good thing he isn't a mind-reading type of alien…or else I'd be fucked_. She mused, as she continued to walk down the street, unaware of the two young males following her from behind at a distance.

Zim's antennae quirked as he opened one eye and took in the sight of Earth. With the built in hyper-drive that he added to his voot cruiser, he got there in half the time. His lips curled into a soft and almost reminiscent smile, as the voot went and cloaked itself as it entered the planet's atmosphere. He ensured that he would land in his memorable city, and also made sure it was night, so as to avoid being seen by the majority of the human population.

He found a nice small alley to descend his cruiser in, and once the voot landed he opened the hatch, GIR grinning broadly as he also hopped out, and they both discreetly and silently pushed the cruiser behind a few large crates before Zim kept the cloaking device on the cruiser permanently, at least until he found a better place to hide it.

He sighed, and as he whirled around, he inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar surroundings and the scent of dirt and trees. Even though he was in the suburbs, he found that even the scent of the pavement and sewage warmed his pumping organ.

_I'm back_, he ruminated.

His eyes darted to his reflection on the ground from a dirty puddle of water, and he bent down to get a better look at himself.

His green complexion was a shade darker than when he was younger, and his deep red eyes still shown with Irken pride. His antennae were slightly longer and coarser than before.

_I can't just throw on a wig and contacts anymore, I have to be smarter than that, more discreet. I need to blend in properly_… he thought to himself as he straightened up. He raised his left arm where he kept an almost human-looking device that resembled a watch around his wrist, and entered a few numbers. Zim then proceeded to turn the dial clockwise, and his appearance warped in a static sound, before completely cloaking his persona to a human male. His attention went back to his reflection and he scrutinized himself.

His antennae were covered by thick, raven-black, coarse-looking hair that styled itself straight in the back in an upward motion, while a few lose strands in the front hovered over his forehead and eyes. His eyes were also disguised, but instead of going for his blue contacts, he allowed himself to keep his red colored irises, thinking himself to be unique. His gloved talons were now five fingers, like a human, and he decided it best to keep them gloved anyway. He allowed himself to, finally, have a human nose and human ears, though nothing too extreme as they looked quite normal in his opinion. Lastly, his complexion was no longer a deep shade of green, but an alabaster color with a light green hue, so as to not bring attention to his body. It made him look as if he just lacked a lot of sunlight. The lightness of his skin almost made him look more regal.

After taking care of his appearance he noted that he was still in his Tallest garb.

_This won't do…_he thought to himself.

He reached behind him in his PAK and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blood red t-shirt with the slightly darker red Irken symbol on the left chest area. He took off his armor and threw the clothing on instead, but kept his gloves and black boots.

He once again looked at his reflection and nodded his approval of his disguise before turning to GIR.

"GIR, activate you cloaking mechanism."

The robot giggled briefly before saluting his master and activating his own disguise, the exact same one he had many years ago: a green puppy suit with bulging eyeballs. Zim rolled his eyes.

"GIR, it's been over seven years….couldn't you have upgraded your software to give you a better disguise?"

GIR shook his head and crossed his furry arms across his chest plate.

"I blend in perfectly master!" He chirped, "I'm a blender!"

Zim just sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his hair. "I suppose it does bring back some good memories…I'll allow it."

He bent down and fitted GIR with a simple looking collar, though embedded in the leather was a tracking device and several other useful gadgets that GIR could use.

"Let's go find Dib, I'm sure he still lives in the same hou-", he stopped suddenly when he heard a feminine yell and the sound of a struggle.

Zim placed his back against the wall and peeked out of the alley, only to see a violet-haired female standing defensively against two large males. They were in another alley across the street. Zim's breath hitched slightly as he began to recognize the female human.

"Gaz…" he uttered to himself, feeling the organ in his chest constrict at the sight of her.

She seemed tense, and her fists were out in front of her. Her eyes were blazing in fury and indignation.

_Even in anger…she is a goddess…_He thought to himself before chastising his humanly thoughts. Zim diverted his attention from her to look at the two males who had large grins on their faces and leering eyes. It was then that he finally realized what the situation was, and it sent his Irken emotions haywire.

_How dare they have such audacity! Such despicable and dishonorable intentions!_ He roared in his head. He had half a mind to wander over there and kill them on the spot, but he held himself back, curious to see if Gaz could hold her own against the two lowlifes.

"Come on girl, we just want to have a little fun with you…" One of the males drawled out, he was slightly larger than his counterpart.

Gaz scoffed and continued to hold her ground, "I'm not interested. If you guys want to keep all your limbs, you better run for your lives. I'm not in a very forgiving mood."

The males chuckled in unison, and the shorter one spoke up in an irritatingly high-pitched tone, "You're feisty, just like we like 'em…"

He reached out a hand to grab her arm, but Gaz quickly pulled away and, with her other hand, countered the male by grabbing his wrist and twisting, breaking his wrist. He let out a loud scream and a curse.

"Fucking bitch!" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger at her with his one good hand, "You'll pay for that!"

Gaz smirked in satisfaction at his pain, "I can make both wrists match if you'd like."

The larger one took a step forward towards her until a shadow loomed between Gaz and him. The three turned their attention to a young man leaning against the alley wall, arms crossed over his chest with one booted foot supporting him on the wall. His red eyes glared at the males in silent fury as his mouth quirked in a slight smirk.

"I believe the young fem-…..lady…has requested you leave her be." He spoke in a dangerously low tone, "Of course…you could always keep on acting like fools, and then you'd deal with me as well."

The males felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up, something about the guy in front of them sent shivers down their spines and made them want to piss their pants. They casted one last leering glare at Gaz before retreating out of the alley and down the street.

Gaz watched their retreating forms, and then turned her attention to the man in front of her. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Who the fuck are you?...I was doing just fine without your chivalry."

Zim kicked himself off the wall, arms still crossed across his chest as he strode towards her. When he was but a few feet away, he dropped his arms and placed his gloved hands on his hips, returning her frown with a mocking smirk.

"Don't act all high and mighty towards me…_little _Gaz…" he spoke in a condescending tone, the same way he had spoken to her and many others several years ago.

Gaz opened her mouth to retort at the insult, but stopped when the tone of his voice, the mocking grin, and the red eyes caused her to shut her mouth and her golden eyes to grow wide. She knew this man! But…could it be? She looked him over, and spotted on his dark red shirt, a slightly darker red Irken symbol on the left of his chest. Her eyes quickly darted to the black and silver backpack on his back, and quickly realized that it was his PAK.

Her hands dropped to her sides and she stared in disbelief.

"Z-Zim…?" she stuttered.

His smirk grew wider. He loved knowing that he was one of the very few in the universe who could cause Gaz to go into shock.

"It's been a long time." He mused. _Act cool….you're the Almighty Tallest Zim now….say something good!_ "Hi." _Ugh…idiot._

Gaz rose an eyebrow at him, "You show up like you're the coolest thing since sliced bread, and all you can say to me is 'hi'?" She couldn't help but smile slightly, unaware that her presence was making his regal composure falter.

He cleared his throat, a darker shade of green staining his cheek in embarrassment. "I apologize, I guess I've been gone too long and can't really remember how to interact with you humans."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. But thanks for scaring those guys off, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with idiots."

"LIKE MEEEE!" A loud screech came from above as GIR landed gracefully into Gaz's arms. "HI PUPPY'S SISTER! I MISSEDEDED YOOOUUU!"

The corner of Gaz's mouth twitched in annoyance as she dropped the robot on the floor. "Great, now I have you two idiots to deal with."

Zim let out a soft chuckle, "Well it won't be for too long. I'm responding to a message from your brother. That's why I'm here."

Gaz rubbed the back of her neck, "What do I care about your guys' stupid plans to save the universe again…" She sighed and motioned for Zim to follow her. "Let's go then, I'm sure Dib will be thrilled to see you."

Zim stepped up next to her and grinned, "And is Gaz thrilled to see me as well?"

Her frown deepened and a small blush spread across her face, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Almighty Tallest." _You aren't here to see me anyway…_

His grin faltered as he walked along side her with GIR tailing behind. "So you aren't glad to see me at all?"

She glared at him, "What? You want me to be happy that I'm basking in your glory or something?"

He crossed his arms and lifted his chin high, "Yes."

She scoffed before giving him a soft punch on his arm, a tiny smile plastered on her face, "It's good to see you again Zim."

He smiled and pushed her gently back in retaliation, "Likewise…Gaz."


	3. Her Laughter

_All copyrights of Invader Zim go to the creator, however this story is an original of mine._

CH.3 - Her Laughter

Zim and Gaz continued down the street side by side, with GIR jumping along behind them in his puppy disguise, kicking puddles and giggling playfully. The alien and human spoke softly to one another, each comfortable in the presence of the other. Zim would recount the years after leaving Earth, describing his Tallest duties and crushing his enemies. Gaz would nod her approval, occasionally giving him advice on how to destroy his enemies more efficiently. Zim's lips curled into a genuine smile, he reveled in the fact that she and him could share some common ground when it came to destroying their enemies in the most sadist and violent way possible. It felt good to have someone whom he could feel comfortable with in such a way.

_Now..if only she could comfort me in other ways…_he mentally slapped himself again for his abhorrent thoughts.

Gaz looked up at him, finally taking in his disguised appearance. She had to admit, he looked good as a human male, but somewhere deep down inside of her believed that his alien form was far more attractive. Part of her wanted to tell him to turn his disguise off, so she could run her fingers across his antennae and press her lips to his smooth green flesh. Her stomach tightened slightly in lust as a deep blush crossed her face.

_Fuck….why does this always happen when it comes to Zim…!?_ She screamed at herself in her thoughts, trying to will her body to calm itself before she did something foolish.

Zim noticed that she got quiet, and when he looked down at her he saw a hint of pink spread across her pale face and slightly on her neck. He swallowed briefly, wishing he could run his long tongue along her pale neck flesh.

_Bad…! Bad bad bad!_ He cursed at himself before regaining his composure. He then cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Something on your brain?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Gaz looked at him from the corner of her eye quickly and diverted it just as fast.

"I was thinking…you look like you've been working out." _Really? That's the best I could come up with? Eh...but it's true.._

Zim smirked and flexed his right arm, "No not really, though I am pleased that you are admiring the greatness that is Zim's physique!", he puffed out his chest as his male ego swelled.

She rolled her eyes, "Just..shut up."

He laughed as he lowered his arm, "Sorry…to answer your question, I have not been working out conscientiously. However, being the Tallest means I should be the strongest and fastest Irken on the planet, so I've been doing a lot of advanced Invader training. As well as a few Earth training techniques I once saw on a workout dvd."

She stared at him in disbelief, "You really do take your duties seriously don't you?"

Zim's eyes hardened as his body became stiff and serious, "Contrary to popular belief, I do have a conscious. I love my planet, and I care deeply for my people. I will go through anything and do whatever it takes to protect it."

Gaz admired that quality about him. He may be arrogant and cocky, hot-tempered and a masochist. Hell he's even a narcissist. But when it came to the safety of Irk and the safety of other Irkens, he would not hesitate to kill in cold blood. If only humans had such qualities, then she wouldn't hate them and herself so much. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak again.

"I also have the same emotions for this planet."

She raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, "This planet? Why? In my opinion, this ball of dirt isn't worth the time and effort. I still can't understand why you and Dib keep insisting on protecting it."

He turned his head slightly to look at her, and Gaz gave a small gasp of surprise when she saw the soft look in his eyes.

"Perhaps it's too human of me to say, but I really enjoyed my time here…growing older and learning your planet's ways. It has humbled me a bit, and for that I am grateful and more appreciative of what Earth and Irk have to offer me. So…I would protect this planet, and it turn protect its inhabitants."

_Protect you_…he added mentally, staring into her golden eyes with his piercing red ones.

His words made her blush again and she slowed her pace as she stared down at her feet.

"That's a lot of superhero-isque talk from someone who considers himself the most powerful and dangerous being in the Universe." She mocked with a smirk, earning a slight scowl from him until he replaced it with a haughty grin and an upturn of his chin.

"I do not _consider_ it, I _know_ it! After all, I _am_ Almighty Tallest Zim!" his grin grew wider when he heard her muffled laughter as she tried to hide it behind her hand. He puffed out his chest and waved his gloved hands extravagantly.

"You may bask in my glorious presence, lowly Earth-peasant! For I am Zim!"

Gaz could not stifle her laughter this time, as she clutched her sides and let out a genuine laugh from her diaphragm.

Zim's eyes sparkled playfully; he had never heard Gaz laugh like this, and it made the organ in his chest beat wildly and his body warm in pleasure. He continued to smile at her even when she came down from her laughing fit.

"I haven't laughed like that…in years…." She sighed breathlessly, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Her breathless tone and genuine smile made Zim's breath hitch in his throat. He briefly glanced at her chest and watched the rapid rise and fall of it. Something stirred within him, growling and hungry for a taste. He stepped forward so he would be standing in front of her, and gazed down into her eyes, shining brightly with hints of slightly darker golden flecks embedded in her irises.

"Uh….Zim?" she felt the weight of his gaze and frowned. She didn't understand why his stare made her shift uncomfortably in her spot, but she didn't mind it either. She glared back at him, challenging him, but found that the look that he was giving her sent pleasant shivers down her spine and her stomach tightened in arousing need.

"Gaz…I-"

"Step away from my sister whoever you are!" a voice bellowed.

The two of them turned and realized that they were standing in front of Gaz's house, with Dib standing on the front stoop, arms crossed and a frown marring his face.

His jet black hair swayed slightly with the wind, and his glasses rested lazily on his nose, which was as pale as the rest of his face. He wore a long black trench coat, and a navy blue shirt underneath, no longer the kid-like light-blue shirt with a stoic face on it. His gray jeans clung tightly to his lean legs as he stepped down from the stoop with black/white converse sneakers on. As soon as he was within feet of Zim and Gaz, he casted a menacing look at Zim, his own golden eyes shining heatedly.

"Whoever you are, I don't appreciate you stalking my sister home. You better get out of here while you can, I _will_ call the police on you!"

Gaz raised her hand and plastered it on Dib's face, pushing him and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Idiot, your voice is as annoying as ever. Maybe worse now than when you were a brat." She glared angrily at him, "Zim didn't stalk me here, moron, we met up and I brought him here to you."

Dib's eyes grew wide and he turned his head to stare at Zim, his eyes growing bigger by the minute as the realization hit him.

"Zim! I didn't think you'd get here so fast, and…in a much better disguise…" his eyebrows rose quizzically, then GIR jumped into his arms and giggled happily.

"You STILL smell like a puppy!" GIR chirped, and dropped out of Dib's arms to hug his leg.

Dib raised his eyebrows again at GIR, but nonetheless his goofy grin widened as he placed a manly pat on Zim's back before throwing his whole arm around Zim's shoulders.

"You actually answered my message!"

Zim grumbled at Dib's affections and tried to remove his arm from around him, "Yes…yes of course I did… I haven't forgotten the deal we made when I became Tallest. You helped me and my planet, and in turn I offer Irk's protection to Earth and its inhabitants, though you didn't have to make me swear it to you, I already care about Earth as my second home."

Dib's smile faded and he stared hard at Zim, his voice spoke low and dark, "If you haven't forgotten then you better come clean and explain to me why some of your people have been terrorizing the people of Earth…"

Zim's antennae rose in surprise.

"Wait…Wha-"

"Idiots, hurry up and get inside, I'm not risking anymore damn roaches and bugs coming in here just because you want to cuddle outside!" Gaz snarled at them both, slightly agitated and confused at her anger at seeing Dib's arm around Zim.

"Come on in Zim, we've got a lot to talk about." Dib said with a half smile, but was still eyeing Zim carefully.

Zim continued to frown in confusion as he walked up the steps to the Membrane household and shut the door behind him.


	4. Embrace

Copyrights to Jhonen V. for Invader Zim. Story original work of me.

...

CH. 4 - Embraced

...

"What's all this nonsense about Irkens attacking humans…." Zim growled lowly at Dib as he sat beside him, staring into a monitor on the desk. Gaz sat beside Zim, attempting to look uninterested, while sipping a cold soda.

Dib was typing in some important codes before he turned to look at Zim, a hard expression on his face.

"You made me a promise to never hurt humans Zim. So I'm only gonna ask you this once, and you better tell me the truth out of respect for our mutual relationship."

Zim rolled his eyes at Dib's threat and crossed his arms before he sniffed and turned his chin up, "I haven't gone back on my work, I'm not a human."

Dib glared harder at Zim, before motioning to the monitor.

"A few weeks ago, I saw something really strange on a camera I had placed in the Tech Aveo Department of China…"

"Why the fuck do you have a camera recording people …in China?" Gaz blurted out, staring at Dib with an incredulous look.

Dib simply crossed his arms and frowned at her, "I'm the protector of Earth! I have cameras everywhere!"

She scoffed and went back to her drink while Dib cleared his throat and continued.

"This surveillance footage will show you exactly what I'm talking about Zim." He pointed his finger at the screen.

Zim leaned forward and for a moment saw nothing out of the ordinary, until a few purple laser beams entered the footage and killed several humans that were standing around innocently. He watched as several hooded figures in long coats came into sight, kicking the humans that were already dying or dead. Some of the culprits were carrying boxes with Chinese symbols on them, and others were openly carrying human technology and a couple armfuls of snacks from the snack machines. Suddenly Dib paused the image on a single figure, who's arm was outstretched and grabbing hold of a human female cowering in the corner of the screen.

"There! Look at the color of the guy's arm!"

Dib tapped his finger on the image, and Zim squinted. He noticed that the skin of the culprit was green, exactly as an Irken's.

" What do you have to say for yourself now Zim!?"

Zim leaned back and growled at Dib, glaring at him defiantly, "What makes you think that this individual is Irken!? Just because he has green skin!?"

Dib glared back at Zim, "How many humans or aliens do you know that also have green skin!?"

Zim opened his mouth to retort, only to snap it shut. He knew that green skin was only unique to the Irken race. No other being, man or alien, had that distinction. His antennae lowered slightly as a deep frown plastered his face.

"Okay, let's believe for a moment that these individuals are indeed Irkens. I'll have you know, _Dib_, that I had no knowledge of these attacks until you presented them to me just now. Mark my words though…as soon as I find out who they are I will deal with them swiftly and without mercy."

Zim felt a flare of rage and indignation, watching the potential Irken on the monitor act in such a way without orders from Zim himself. He knew that not everyone on his home planet agreed with him and his way of doing things, but that majority of the population always seemed to favor him more and at the very least held him with respect.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask you Zim…" Dib inquired slowly.

"What is it?" Zim looked at his rival curiously.

Dib shifted uneasily in his seat, his face contorted in disgust. It almost looked as if he were to be sick.

"Do your people understand the concept of…mutual consent?"

Zim lowered his antennae in a threatening position, "Of course we understand what it means to consent! We aren't fools! Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because…well…look…" he played the recording where it left off.

The Irken had pulled the human female to him, whispering something against her cheek before pushing her down out of view. Suddenly the human was divested of clothing, as her articles flew across the screen. The Irken's hood fell down and his antennae rose straight up for several minutes, the movement of his head and body undetected by the camera. Dib fast-forwarded the recording and resumed it after 15 minutes had passed on-screen. The Irken's antennae drooped back down to its normal arch, and the Irken stood up, smirking down at the human female before pulling out his laser gun and shooting her at point-blank range.

"I can only guess what he was doing off camera Zim… and for the record, I have seen several recordings of scenarios like this from multiple countries. This is maybe the 13th one out of however many….and I know your race are like ruthless space pirates but…Zim?"

Dib looked at Zim with uncertain eyes; his old rival was glaring hard into the screen as if he would lunge at it or blow it up with his eyes.

"Z-Zim…?"

Zim couldn't hear Dib speak through the rage that clouded his mind. He was staring hard at the figure in front of him. Glaring at the blue-eyed Irken with a deep scowl on his face. He felt himself grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

_You_….he seethed.

"Hey Zim, what's wrong?" Dib placed his hand on the alien's shoulder and shook him slightly. Zim blinked and turned his head swiftly towards Dib, his red eyes smoldering.

"Excuse me. I need a moment." His voice was cold and dark as he stood up from his seat and walked outside to the front porch. Dib ran a hand through his messy black hair and grumbled.

"What the fuck was that about…" he spoke out loud, only to earn a swift hand-smack to the back of his incredibly large head. He looked up at his sister and frowned.

"You have to be the stupidest guy on the planet to not realize how much this affected Zim." Gaz stated in a frank tone. "It's clear that he's distressed."

"He's a ruthless alien Gaz. He might have an honorable code or whatever when it comes to his people and planet, but he's not one to feel emotions like we humans do." He crossed his arms and glared up at her through his thick glasses. "I don't care what he's thinking about right now, as long as he fixes it before I bring in the heavy artillery and we end up with a war between Irk and Earth."

"Oh shut up. You aren't going to start a damn space war with Zim and you know it. That's just stupid." She growled out at him, and without another word or thought, turned on her heel and walked off towards the same direction Zim went, leaving her brother to ponder his thoughts.

"Why am I always the bad guy here!?" he whined.

…...

Gaz closed the door behind her and looked up to see Zim leaning against the front porch railing, deep in thought. His disguised hair was swaying gently in the evening breeze, and his red eyes seemed sad and faraway.

She frowned, not liking this side of him. She preferred him being livelier, and even liked it when he annoyed her with his schemes. Slowly she walked towards him and took a spot beside him, leaning on the railings as she turned to look at the young Tallest.

"Are you planning on killing the guy on the recording?" she inquired, hoping to rouse something in him.

He sighed, not looking back at her, "I want to, believe me. However, I need to know what his intentions are. I just feel…" he trailed off. He never used the words "I just feel" in the same sentence before, and here he was, about to explain his emotions to a human.

"I feel as if this may be a lot bigger than it seems."

"Look Zim, I know what it's like to keep shit to yourself, and I won't force you to talk. But I think that moping around and thinking about what you plan to do instead of actually doing it isn't going to solve anything. I would suggest you get off your green ass, and handle your problems." She drew a breath and blew a puff of air from her lips; she had never spoken so much in her life.

Zim turned and stared at her with wide-eyes.

_She's right_ he said to himself. _The human is right…_

"I believe you said you don't care about the planet and saving the universe…" he grinned, "You're giving me advice on how to defeat this Irken and his followers, who are causing humanity pain."

She frowned at him and waved a threatening fist in his face, "I _don't care_, but I do care about still being able to play on my game slave and someday work for the company…and I can't do that if your stupid race keeps on coming over here and disturbing my peace. Now save the goddamn planet or I will hurt you."

Zim chuckled lowly, and without a second thought, reached out and embraced Gaz in a tight hug.

Gaz let out a small gasp, dropping her hands to her sides as she felt his warm body meld almost perfectly against her own.

_Oh…._she moaned mentally before cursing under her breath for the feelings arising through her body. Her face was pressed against his chest and she inhaled deeply, smelling his scent which smelled musky and metallic, like the smell of ammunition and armor. She felt his breath against her ear and she shivered slightly.

"Your advice is always the best, Gaz." He murmured, before letting her out of his hold.

He smirked inwardly when he saw the faint blush of pink on her cheeks and the almost breathless expression on her face, a combination of embarrassment and fury from being touched without permission.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

His smirk widened. She was unaware that having her in his arms made his beating organ swell with warmth. He would've kept her in his embrace longer if it weren't for Dib being inside the house. Zim was certain that if Dib caught him embracing his human sister in such an affectionate manner, he would be on the autopsy table in a blink.

"Let's go inside. I must brief you and Dib about the Irken and his followers."

She nodded at him and followed him back inside her house, finding Dib sitting comfortably on the couch with a can of soda in his hand. He eyed the two suspiciously,

"Took you both long enough to come inside. I was beginning to think Zim had stolen you away."

_I probably wouldn't mind if he did…_she mused. "Zim said he wants to talk to us about the Irken on the tape."

Dib put down his cola on the coffee table as Zim took a seat in the arm chair adjacent to him. Gaz took her seat by Dib.

"You know the Irken?" Dib stared at Zim, wondering if he had anything to do with the attacks.

Zim's body stiffened and he nodded. "That Irken is familiar to me…yes."

Dib and Gaz looked at each other briefly before returning their attention to Zim, whose entire body was stiff and his gaze was hard and almost angry.

"Who is he Zim?" Gaz asked, tilting her head to the side.

Zim blew out a shaky breath and looked at them.

"He is my older brother, Jet the Relentless."

...


	5. Don't Forget

Author's Note: Sorry for the late uploads, I have been busy with a lot of military work...please enjoy this chapter!

CH. 5 Don't Forget

Dib crossed his arms across his chest as he stared wide-eyed at his alien rival and friend.

"A brother," he breathed, "You've never mentioned him before Zim."

Zim leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes briefly as images of Jet flashed through his mind. He recalled his arrogant and roguish smirk, the way his azure eyes bore deep inside of you when you make eye contact with him, and his unmerciful and unforgiving personality. Zim opened his eyes and gave an almost melancholy sigh.

"It has been years since Jet and I have talked, "he began quietly, his gloved hands resting on the arms of the couch, "However, I still remember him as if it were just yesterday…"

Dib and Gaz leaned forward, ready to hear the tale of Jet, The Relentless. Zim gave them a small grin and sat up.

"Jet was born 3 years before myself. He and I, along with Tak, were one of the few smeets who were conceived through natural means. Before I discuss Jet, I must tell you about the past of Irk and how everything ended up in such a way. In the past, many believed that natural conception of the Irken population resulted in certain 'blood traits' that could be passed down from one generation to another. For instance, great invader blood. My parents, as you humans so affectionately call your sire and child-bearer, were well-renowned as legendary Invaders…"

He paused briefly, a hint of pride shining in his deep red eyes before they flashed slightly in anger and indignation, his hands gripped the arms of the chair in his fury.

"But…recent generations of Tallests were afraid that thess certain traits would called several Irkens to rebel against the Elite Court, and so, one fateful evening, the Elite soldiers came through the cities and killed all the smeets."

Dib's face darkened at the thought, his face contorted to show his disgust and revulsion at the actions of the prior alien leaders. Gaz let out a soft curse, her hands clenching at the same time.

_I thought humans were bad! To kill off children just because you're afraid they might be better than you…that's just sick…_

Zim nodded his understanding to their reactions, "Luckily for Jet, who was already at his second year, was spared from the slaughter. The Tallest at that time was Tallest Vort, and he was pleased that my parents offered Jet to study under him and become his loyal servant. As for myself and Tak…we were born a year later than that, and fortunately, my parents and Tak's parents found a way to keep us safe. At this time, the Tallests demanded the creation of artificial birth tubes which would allow them to control the height, strength, weight, and personality of smeets as they grow within the tubes. Tak's father was a very intelligent scientist and had no choice but to partake in the development of the design."

He smiled lightly, "This was blessed though, because he was able to sneak in Tak and myself, and put us in the tubes. He handled the settings of our personalities, ensuring that no one would change them or alter us in any way so that we would come out as our own person."

Zim exhaled and his face began to soften more as he began to recount the days of his youth.

"Once Tak and I entered the Universe, Jet was there to greet us. He taught us, trained us, and we three stuck together like true family. I wanted so much to grow and be as powerful as my brother…but as the years progressed I noticed a change in him."

He frowned, "Jet became obsessed with the idea that the three of us were the rightful rulers of Irk. That 'true lineage' and 'blood' were greater than any of the artificial Irkens born through tubes. He became more violent, more rebellious, and was relentless in his quest to overthrow the Irken Elite and establish his own true regime."

Dib interjected, "Are you telling me that he went against the Tallests?"

Zim nodded, "He amassed a small army, those who would follow him anywhere because he was 'of the last true race'. Jet tried to convince Tak and myself to join his rebellion. Tak refused, stating that if she could win favor amongst the Tallest, she would secure a role in the court and senseless bloodshed would be unnecessary. Jet said that her idea was too soft for his taste, and then he turned to me expectantly, after all, I am his brother…"

"Did you..?" Gaz whispered.

Zim's antennae twitched lightly, surprised at the gentle way Gaz spoke. He glanced downward and a hint of blush appeared on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"N-no…I wanted to…but.." his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed heavily, "I disagreed with him, and with Tak, I believed that we should listen to the Tallests, and obey their commands because that is what we were taught and how it ought to be."

He chuckled to himself as he raised a gloved hand in the air and waved it dismissively, "You can guess what happened after that. Jet was disgusted by my disloyalty to him and our blood, while Tak thought of me to be a coward. The three of us broke ties and went our separate ways, living separate lives."

He glanced out the window, "Jet…his plan to overthrow the Elite failed. He and his army were banished to the outskirts of the universe. I had tried to talk to him after, begged him to plead for forgiveness, but he snarled at me and called me weak. He told me that one day he would return when he and his Irkens were expertly trained, and he would conquer Irk. I asked him 'What about me, brother?' he only laughed and said that because of my weaknesses I would die with the rest of the Artificials."

A sorrowful silence fell over the three of them as they pondered the story. Dib rubbed his hands together in nervousness as he looked up above the rim of his thick glasses at Zim.

"So, Jet is back. He's looting Earth though. I can't help but wonder why he is targeting our planet and not yours."

Zim rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging tiredly, "Whatever his reason is, I am certain that his next move will involve Irk. At any rate, now that I have answered your questions and received enough information from you about the situation, I must return to my home and prepare the Armada for possible attacks from him and his army."

Dib frowned and raised a hand to silence Zim, "Wait…you can't just leave! Earth is under your protection too Zim! At least send some of your Armada to patrol the outer rings of our planet!"

Zim glared at Dib heatedly, "Listen…Dib…we may be on neutral terms now, but you cannot order me around and tell me to send Irken soldiers here for your protection. Clearly from the surveillance cameras you've shown me, Jet has no intention of 'attacking' Earth, only stealing items from this planet. His true objective is and always will be Irk."

The two males continued to stare down each other, almost causing sparks or heat to emit between the two from such intensity.

Gaz rose from her spot on the couch and stood between the two before pushing her hands out against their chests roughly, causing them both to stumble backward.

"You're both being stupid, you know that right?"

Dib blubbered and stuttered angrily at his sister while Zim's red eyes glared down at her in a hard stare. She turned fully to face Zim, her own golden eyes piercing right back at him. She rose a finger and pointed at him, poking him in the chest.

"Your brother is stealing human technology for who knows what reasons…but they are going to be used against Irk, that much is certain Zim. So if you want to protect your planet, then you need to stop Jet from fucking around on ours. Prevent him from stealing our tech, and he won't have any means to fight you."

Zim blinked down at her, a look of shock written on his face. No one has ever spoken to him in such a straightforward manner, at least not since he became Tallest. There was that urge coursing through him again, a desire to grab this human female to him, press her close to his green flesh and subdue her in the most erotic ways. He held back a groan as he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and smirked at Gaz.

"When you put it that way, I guess I could spare some sort of protection, but only because it may indirectly affect Irk and my people."

Gaz smirked, somewhat proud of herself that she could change Zim's mind so easily and so quickly.

Dib stepped forward and reached his hand out to Zim, "Shall we call it an allegiance between two intelligent beings then Zim?"

Zim scoffed at Dib's hand and raised his chin, "Only one of the two is superior, you fool." He smirked, and clasped Dib's hand in his gloved one.

Dib could not help but return the alien's smirk with a grin of his own. There was a small, respectable bond between the two ever since the rebellion many years ago. They have seen eye to eye, but maintained their healthy rivalry and banter every chance they got. Dib had to admit at least to himself, that Zim was the brother he never had.

Zim broke the silence by releasing Dib's hand and clearing his throat. "Now that we've established some sort of agreement, I move to recommend that we continue to survey Jet and his men, do you happen to know where he was headed next?" He tilted his head inquiringly at Dib, who pushed his heavy glasses up his nose and smiled.

"Yeah, my cameras noted that he was heading west, towards the European continent. He must still be over the ocean because my cameras haven't spotted him since his ship and his men left China."

"Then we play the waiting game…" Zim mused.

Just then the front door of the house opened, Dib tensed as Gaz and Zim whirled around to the doorway and got into defensive stances, only to see Dr. Membrane walk into the hallway. His booted feet stopped when he noticed three figures at the corner of his eye and he turned to face them, his lab coat swaying at his movement.

"Ah…" he rasped, his voice slightly aged and tired from work, "If it isn't Dib's little foreign friend…Zig right?"

Zim's stance relaxed and he straightened himself, "It's Zim…sir…nice to see you again."

Mr. Membrane nodded, "Not so little anymore are you Zim?" He turned his attention to his eldest son and only daughter, "Have you two eaten already? It's very late. Shouldn't you be in bed, school is tomorrow and I will not tolerate any sleeping in class or absences."

The last sentence seemed directed at Gaz as she crossed her arms and huffed. Dib only nodded.

Mr. Membrane nodded his approval and turned his attention to Zim again, "Young man, you may stay the night if you wish. If I am correct, you moved a long time ago so I doubt you have any place to stay. Hotels are too far after all."

"That is very kind of you sir…thank you. "Zim bowed respectfully.

From the corner of her eye, Gaz watched Zim. She noted how he was being so respectful and calm towards her father and it brought a strange warmth to embrace her body. She found that she liked this side of him too, the very regal…Tallest side of him. She frowned to herself at the feelings and felt further irritated that her face was heating up in a light blush.

"Not at all young man." Mr. Membrane mused, a humorous glint shining behind his thick lab glasses, "You're practically family, what with the way that Gaz mentions you every now and then. I'm surprised you both haven't moved forward in your relationship to make it official yet."

The air suddenly changed as Zim's and Gaz's faces lit up in embarrassment. They glanced at one another and stuttered, trying to convince Mr. Membrane, and Dib as well, that there was nothing between them. Dib openly tilted his head back and let out a boisterous laugh as Mr. Membrane chuckled deeply, thoroughly enjoying the fact he was able to unsettle his usually emotionless daughter and stoic companion.

"Well I better be off to the lab, a few more things to work on before I hit the hay." He raised his hand briefly, "Goodnight. Don't be late for school."

The young teens mumbled goodnight to the old man before turning to one another.

Dib smiled, "Zim you can stay in my room with me if you like, I'll set up your cot."

Zim nodded, "I appreciate that, I wouldn't mind the couch though. Irk knows that you snore like a wild boar-hog."

Dib groused at the insult while Zim laughed, pointing a finger at him mockingly.

After a few more taunts, Dib huffed and turned to walk up the stairs. "I'll see you up in a bit Zim, night Gaz."

"Night Dib…" she mumbled.

As he disappeared up the staircase, Gaz and Zim felt the awkward silence befall them. They glanced at one another, standing quiet side by side for several minutes before Zim broke the silence.

"Uh…Gaz…?"

"What?"

Zim clenched his hands and exhaled, "Uhm… thanks for…you know…thinking about Irk and protecting it…" _ah…idiot!_

"Oh, yeah no problem Zim. I know that your planet means everything to you. You've only been obsessed over it since we were kids." She laughed weakly.

She patted his arm briefly before making her way up the stairs.

"Well, goodnight Zim. I'm turning in for the night."

Zim stared at her levelly, feeling bold_. A little flirtacious comment wouldn't hurt_, he thought to himself. _Besides, she'll just threaten me with death..like always…_

"If you want something warm in your bed tonight, feel free to stop on over and rouse me from my slumber." He drawled out, a playful grin on his face as he waited for the death threats and flying fists to hit him. He was shocked however, when Gaz turned around slightly, with a faint blush on her face and a wicked smirk on her lips. That look caused the organ in his chest to skip a beat.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer sometime…_my Tallest_…" she retorted. Turning on her booted heel she headed up the stairs before Zim could respond.

He stood there, his chest feeling rapid thumps, and he choked back a groan. Something in the way she had addressed him by his title, caused a spark to ignite and flare hotly to his groin. The feeling caused him to confirm something deep in his mind that he still would not openly admit.

He held some sort of attraction for the human female, and his body would not let him stop.


	6. His Honor, Her Virtue

Author's Note: Sorry everyone for such a long hiatus! I know you're all getting into the story and I wish I wasn't so busy so I could continuously update! I swear I don't have writer's block! It's just bad timing, and a lot of military work that I need to take care of. Anyway, thanks so much for waiting, and for all the great reviews, I'm glad to know my work is still appreciated after nearly 5+ years of being here!

Invader Zim is © to Jhonen Vasquez, but this story is an original work of mine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::BREAK::::::::::::

Ch. 6 – His Honor, Her Virtue

She closed the door behind her slowly and locked it, turning around and facing her dark bedroom with a sigh. She brought a hand to her face and covered her eyes.

"I can't believe I said that…" she muttered to herself as she felt heat in her cheeks.

She closed her eyes and thought about what Zim had said. Whether it was jokingly or not, it sent a pleasant and almost desired sensation to skitter across her back, through her chest and down between her legs. She was no stranger to lust and sexual exploits, for even she had experimented with her own hand, and though she was still a virgin, she didn't mind that her feelings wandered to dirty and shameless heated thoughts.

Though when it came to thoughts of Zim mixed in with the lustful ideas, she also found that she wouldn't mind staying in his embrace afterward. She never liked to admit her feminine desires, but she was a young woman after all, and even she wanted to feel cared for and….if possible…loved.

"He was just messing around. No need to dwell on it." She let out another sigh and strode over to her closet to change her clothes for the night.

::::::::::::::BREAK:::::::::::::::::

"Hey Zim?"

Zim's antennae rose in attention as he turned his head to look up from the floor to Dib, who was lying quietly on his bed. He had turned his disguise off so he could relax in his natural state. He had thought to himself that it was a nice feeling to be able to be himself around at least Dib and Gaz.

"What is it Dib?"

Zim was met with silence for a few seconds, until he heard Dib shuffle around on his bed and look down at him on the floor, covered in a few blankets. Dib stared down at him with an almost thoughtful expression.

"I know my dad was messing with you and Gaz a while ago, but I can't help but wonder if you have any sort of romantic feelings for my sister…?"

Zim's breath got caught in his throat as he tried to maintain his composer. He drew his lips into a thin line and attempted to scoff at Dib, but his words tumbled fast out of his mouth.

"Of course not! We are all good acquaintances and she is simply just a very good…human friend. As are you... so such thoughts are disturbing. Stop using your giant head to think of such things."

Dib's eyebrows rose at the quick defense, but he quickly ignored it and chuckled as he lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"You're right, besides…I'm pretty sure you're not Gaz's type, and I don't think I'd take kindly to the idea of you and her together."

Zim let out another snort before turning over on his cot, his back to Dib. He frowned at the idea that he was not Gaz's type, then frowned even more that it bothered him anyway.

"Go to sleep, your voice is tiring…"

He heard another deep chuckle.

"Goodnight Zim."

"Goodnight Dib."

:::::::::::::BREAK::::::::::

The dawning sun woke Zim from his slumber, and he groaned and stretched his body out on the floor. His red eyes opened slowly as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings.

_Oh yeah_…he thought to himself…_I'm on Earth._

He yawned loudly and rose to his feet, turning on his disguise and straightening out his clothes. He walked over to the edge of Dib's bed and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Wake up Dib-stink, you've got school and I do not plan to stay bored in your home all day."

Dib groaned at the feeling of being woken up, and as his golden eyes opened, the blurry vision of Zim seemed to stay unfocused, and he smiled serenely before reaching out and grabbing Zim, pulling him on top of himself and pressing his face to his chest..

"Tak…" he mumbled softly, nuzzling his face into Zim's chest even more.

Zim stiffened and frowned. His confusion quickly turned into anger as he felt one of Dib's hands go lower to cup his bottom, and as he raised his gloved hands in the air in an attempt to smash Dib's face in, the door opened wide with a large bang.

Both males, now very awake and alert, turned their attention to the doorway to see Gaz, fully dressed and ready for school, staring with a mild surprised expression on her face at the scene of Zim straddled across Dib, in a bed, with Dib's hand on Zim's ass. Dr. Membrane was also standing beside his daughter, and that humorous glint sparkled once again behind his thick frames.

"So…. that is why you have not taken the next step with my daughter…" his smiling voice was heard from behind his white lab coat collar.

Zim and Dib turned to look at each other before pulling apart and screaming loudly that it wasn't as it seemed. Zim's pale disguised skin seemed to darken in embarrassment, while Dib's creamy skin turned a full shade of red.

"I was dreaming about someone else, and Zim was hovering over me so it was…just a misunderstanding…" Dib argued tiredly.

Zim turned his red eyes to Dib, "I know exactly who you thought I was worm….and let me tell you, she's trouble, its best you put her from your mind before you end up hurt."

Dib only waved his hand to disregard his warning. "I've gotta get dressed, I'll meet you all downstairs."

He pushed his way through his father and sister, before shutting himself in the bathroom. Zim crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"I was just trying to wake him…"

"I guess that invitation last night wasn't just meant for me, asshole…" Gaz said evenly before turning on her booted heel and heading out the front door to school. She felt like walking alone today.

Zim looked at the place where she left and sighed heavily. His attention was drawn when he heard the old doctor chuckle.

"Don't worry about her, young man. I can see that it was all just a misunderstanding. Gaz is just very particular about you."

"Not to seem rude or anything sir, but you hardly talk to your kids…even when I was here many years ago. How do you know how she is feeling or what she thinks?"

Dr. Membrane raised a gloved hand to his face and placed his fingers to his temple, his mind seemed in deep thought.

"Contrary to many, I care for my children. Ever since my beloved Abigail departed from this world, I have strove to ensure the well-being of my children…"

Zim lowered his eyes, slightly ashamed for assuming the worst of the good doctor. The sound of a throat clearing allowed him to raise his eyes, and saw the doctor smiling thoughtfully at him.

"It is refreshing to see a young man as yourself take an interest in the welfare of my son and daughter…especially my daughter."

Zim swallowed briefly before composing himself, but he found that he could not find any words to respond to Dr. Membrane. He noticed this, and so the doctor smiled broadly before turning his back to Zim.

"I suggest you make amends with my little Gaz as soon as possible, you know how temperamental she can be." He mused as he walked off.

Zim tilted his head curiously at the old doctor. _What a strange human_…he thought wistfully.

"Hey Zim! Come on let's get going!" Dib bellowed from downstairs, apparently already finished with getting dressed for school.

Zim frowned in annoyance as he rushed down the stairs to follow Dib.

::::::::::::::::::BREAK:::::::::::::::

As soon as they arrived at the local high school, Zim saw the majority of his old school mates hanging around in the large courtyard out front. Many of them still seemed the same as they were when they were young children, but Zim noticed that they had matured overall, and it pleased him somewhat to see that.

_How strange to see these Earthlings change over the course of several years_…he thought…._ Though, I shouldn't be surprised, after all…I've changed the most…_

He turned his attention to a purple-haired female leaning against the brick building of the school, her hands on a Gameslave as her fingers expertly moved across the screen and toggled with the joystick. She seemed angry and frustrated, and Zim knew that he had to be the reason why. He squared his shoulders and strode over to where she was, determined to gain her forgiveness.

Gaz felt his approached, and growled lowly. She pressed pause on her game console before pocketing it in her gray sweater, and looked up to see Zim walking towards her, his eyes blazing a deep red, his lean alien body moving beneath that red shirt and black jeans. She felt her heart skip a beat.

_Oh…he looks delicious…_ she groaned internally before cursing her female desires.

He stopped several feet in front of her, put his hands on his hips and raised his head high.

"Zim demands an audience with you." He said in his most regal tone.

Gaz simple raised an eyebrow at him, before nodding her head in acceptance.

"I know you're angry with what you saw, but you have to believe me when I say that it was an accident and that I truly do not have feelings like that for Dib."

She kept her skeptical gaze on him, before smirking lightly.

"I wouldn't have been surprised, since you two were practically attached to one another throughout grade school. Always fighting with each other, it was so cute how .you two flirted back then."

Zim stuttered and grumbled loudly, "NO! THAT IS…THAT'S NOT….YOU….!"

"It's alright to be gay Zim…"

His mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water.

Gaz suddenly burst out laughing and pointed at him mockingly while he glared angrily at her.

"I'm just fucking with you Zim! Man, you're so easy to tease! Even after all these years….your face was priceless!"

She continued to laugh even as he grumbled about how much she loved to torment him, but she saw he was smiling beneath that hard exterior of his.

"I'm not mad, I was just a little shocked…but it's fine Zim. Besides, I don't have a reason to be mad anyway…"

_Except that you wished it was him on top of you…instead…_ a little voice spoke out suggestively in her mind. She quickly squashed it, but couldn't stop the heat that pulsed throughout her body at such a suggestion.

Hey are you alright, you seem flushed…" Zim moved closer and stared into her face.

"I…uh… I'm fine…" she muttered, but she found that she could not look away from his deep red stare, that look that seemed to be boring into her soul. Little did Gaz realize that she was having the same affect on Zim. They could not stop looking into one another's eyes and they felt an almost invisible force drawing their faces closer…closer…

"HEY BITCHY BITCH GAZ!"

Gaz groaned and cursed inwardly, as she and Zim jolted back away from each other quickly and turned to see Iggins, her longtime Gameslave rival and local courtyard bully. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his broad chest, and several of his boys hovering around him, looking just as massive as him.

"Get lost Iggins, I don't have time to deal with your shit." Gaz sneered; she was tired of him constantly trying to pick a fight with her. It had worked when they were young kids, but now she found that pointless fights would not satisfy her aggression, and that it actually made her angrier because of how stupid it usually was. If she could avoid pointless and stupid drama, then she would. Plus, she was more irritated that he constantly tried to get into her jeans.

He and his group laughed lowly. Iggins raised his head high and drawled out in a lazy tone, "I bet I could change your mind in a heartbeat if you come over to my place. I've got all the Gameslave models…" he smirked, "…and I've got a really comfortable place for you in my bed while you play…"

Gaz frowned in disgust, she was used to his lewd behavior, however it was Zim who bristled at the insult to Gaz. His red eyes narrowed and he glared hard at the disgusting green-haired teen standing before them.

Before Gaz could retort, Zim swiftly moved past her and stood directly in front of Iggins, their chests nearly touching in a show of masculinity. He was pleased to see that he stood over him by a couple inches, and he growled lowly as he took in the sight of the human, and he briefly remembered the small, annoyingly fat human boy from many years ago. He was much taller now, as most earthlings grow during adolescence, and he traded his chubby exterior for one of muscle mass. He was a large male on the school's soccer team, but he still loved playing on his Gameslave. He was wearing a deep orange shirt and jean shorts. His messy green hair was even longer than Zim remembered, and Iggins' toothy grin made him cringe inside as his teeth were rotting and decayed.

Zim was not so much annoyed at the human's cockiness and chauvinistic attitude. No, it was the way he had insulted Gaz, and the lewd and disrespectful remarks he had made to her virtue. If it was one thing Zim had come to learn and respect as he grew into a mature alien, it was that women, regardless of race, should be respected. After all, males came from females, and females bore the children…they deserved respect for such hardships… there is no room for argument there.

"You got something to say to my face freak?"

His annoying voice brought Zim out of his murderous thoughts.

He glared at the green-haired jock, before leveling his red-eyed stare to the teen. "To insult me is an insult to my honor, but to insult Gaz is an insult to her virtue…"

He raised his gloved hand and curled it into a tight fist, shaking it slowly in Iggins' face, his gloved knuckles cracking as his clenched his fist tighter, the look of pure rage was evident on Zim's features as it rolled off of him in waves.

"Do not dare to insult her again, for I will show you no mercy. Believe me when I say that I can and will rip out your long intestines and hang them from the school's auditorium as prom decorations. Do I make myself clear, filthy worm?"

Iggins felt a twinge of fear creep along his spine, but he shook it off and opened his large jaw to emit a mocking laugh. He refused to let this new guy stand in his way and make him look weak. He raised his hands and shoved Zim away from him, and puffed his chest out even more.

"Listen, freak… I can say whatever I want to say about the bitch. I'm not afraid of you and your disgusting pale skin…" he smirked haughtily and lowered his voice so that only Zim could hear, "…and if I had the chance to get the little prude alone in an alley or something…I'd show her a real good time…something more fun than playing video games…"

He barely had enough time to register what was happening as he felt a fist collide into his face, and the sound of his nose breaking echoed in the courtyard. Iggins fell onto his back and felt a booted foot press itself firmly on the jugular vein in his neck. He couldn't move, and he felt himself choking as he tried to gasp for air. He opened one eye to see Zim towering over him, his eyes seemed to glow even more red as his body shook in anger.

"FOOL!" Zim roared loudly, "YOU WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF ZIM!"

He raised his gloved fist high and was about to bring it down onto the disgusting Earthling, until he felt feminine hands grab hold of his forearm. He turned his head and saw golden eyes staring into his dark red ones. He felt his rage dissipate as he stared back into Gaz's face.

"As much fun as it would be to see you punch the living daylights out of Iggins, he's not worth your time or mine, Zim." Gaz stated in an even tone, still holding on to Zim's arm.

"He said such disgusting and filthy things that he wanted to do to you Gaz, this cannot go unpunished!"

"It's fine, I promise you, it's fine."

He was in disbelief, he had been certain that she would have wanted him to destroy the disgusting human-filth. But as he stared deeply into her eyes, his arm lowered, and he removed his boot from Iggins' throat.

The human rolled over onto his knees and gasped in pain, clutching his broken nose that was bleeding profusely like a running facet. He looked up in fear at the tall pale adolescent standing beside Gaz. They were both glaring down at him, as if he were a lowly subject in the presence of a king and queen.

He quickly got to his feet and stumbled over to his group of friends, before turning to give them one last look.

"Bunch of fucking freaks!" He managed to snarl out, then turned back and stumbled off, his friends following close behind him.

Zim and Gaz turned toward one another and smiled, laughing softly to one another.

"I should've taught him a lesson Gaz, you shouldn't have interfered." Zim said with a hint of humor in his voice.

She smiled even more broadly at him, "I know, but I'd rather we just forget the unpleasant behavior of humanity. Besides, it wouldn't do for the Almighty Tallest Zim to soil his hands over something as stupid as a moronic human male."

"This is true…" he mused, folding his arms across his chest.

He felt Gaz put an hand on his arm and he turned to look at her wonderingly.

"I have to get to class, but I'll meet you and Dib out here afterward alright? Don't do anything stupid…"

He smiled, "As if the great and powerful Zim would do anything stupid…!"

He watched as she rolled her eyes at him and, gripping her shoulder bag, walked inside the building to her class.

Zim felt his chest ache at the sudden loss of her presence, but he quickly pushed it away and focused on possible plans for an attack from Jet and his Relentless Army. He replayed the video footage that Dib had shown him in his mind, and could not see any reason or link that would make Jet want to steal from Earth. He knew in his organs that Jet's main objective was and always will be their home planet Irk….

"He still has not made any movement since China…what in the Irk is he planning…" he growled out lowly, hitting a brick wall with his gloved fist in frustration.

"Maybe if you'd stop thinking like a human…and started thinking like the Irken you are…then you'd figure out what Jet is up to." A feminine voice from above spoke out lazily.

Zim tensed and looked above him, and saw a violet-haired female lounging lazily across the the top of the brick wall-fence. The female's hair was darker than Gaz's, so he knew it couldn't be her, and her hair was cut shorter, it stopped just below her jaw-line.

The female had heavy purple/black eye-shadow on and reddish/purple colored lips that were thin. Her eyes were violet as well, and on her body she wore a tight-fitting black and purple striped dress with black stockings and black knee-high boots with silver buckles.

She sat up, and Zim noticed that she had a black cat with gleaming red eyes lying in her lap.

"Tak…" he breathed out in a hushed whisper before raising his gloved hands into a defensive stance. "What are you doing here on Earth…"

She jumped down from the wall and placed her hands on her hips, an almost bored expression evident on her face.

"I've a message for you, from Jet."

Zim rose an eyebrow in surprise, but did not drop his stance.

"What message?" He demanded.

Tak sighed boredly at him before pulling out a message device, she pressed the "play" button and a deep, masculine voice came through in a sing-song voice.

"Are you ready for war...baby brother~?"

:::::::::::::::::::BREAK:::::::::::::::::

Thanks again everyone for sticking with me and this story. I have some important training coming up so I won't be updating for several weeks or so. But I promise, I will not let this story fall through! Please remember to leave your reviews and please have a great day!


	7. Don't Patronize Me

Author's Note: Back and ready to give you guys another chapter!

Invader Zim is © to Jhonen Vasquez, but this story is an original work of mine.

Ch.7 – Don't Patronize Me

+++++++XXX++++++++++

An uneasy silence hung in the air after Zim heard first-hand the voice that taunted and disturbed him in his nightmares. He watched as the box continued to light up, revealing the rest of his elder brother's message.

"I'm sure you are enjoying yourself, what with playing around with these Earthlings and trying desperately to mate with the human female. You truly disgust me brother…"

He heard Jet laugh mockingly even as his face heated in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I knew this information, don't piss yourself, I will not sink so low as to attack you when you're unaware, though I do enjoy watching you struggle to find me and discover my true plans. I will give you the time you need in order to prepare yourself and your Armada for war. I think it'll be great fun, don't you dear brother?"

Another mocking laugh erupted from the box before the voice cut off. Zim's fists tightened in anger as his dark-red glare moved from the voice-box to the violet-clad Irken female standing before him.

"How did you come across this?" He demanded

"Just because you're the Tallest now, doesn't mean I need to answer to the likes of you…_Zim._" Tak sneered haughtily, even wagging her finger at him in mocking superiority.

Zim sucked in a breath in indignation and raised a gloved fist at her, shaking it slightly.

"How dare you disrespect me, the leader of all Irkens… YOUR leader. I asked you how you managed to find this message and I demand you tell me!" His voice rose in parallel to his boiling rage.

Tak simply shrugged, unaffected by his anger, "I met Jet by chance, and he asked me to relay this message to you-"

"I knew you were with him!" he interrupted her, "I knew that you both were planning something. It was too much of a coincidence that you were both missing, AND that you both manage to sneak back into my life suddenly! If you were truly loyal to the Irken Empire, you would have shown up on the day of my coronation and would not have hesitated to serve me and my new rule!"

Suddenly, Tak's calm and collected demeanor changed into a furious rage as she pointed a threatening finger at Zim, her voice high and loud.

"How dare YOU disrespect ME by saying that I would join in Jet's foolish plans of war and pointless slaughter!?"

She stalked towards him until she was but inches away from his face. It was enough to make him frown, but not enough to scare him or cause him to back away. She tilted her head slightly to look up into his red eyes, her antennae lowered and straightened in hostility.

"I may not agree with you and your plans of mutuality between Earth and Irk, OR other planets in the Universe, but I sure as hell would never join Jet, AND just so we are both clear, I would NEVER serve you Zim! You are a pathetic excuse for a Tallest and Invader! HELL! I wouldn't even want to call you an Irken! You are a soft-headed, spoiled, arrogant, masochistic, self-centered piece of-"

In his rage, Zim grabbed Tak by her upper arms and shook her violently, and suddenly he seemed to tower over her. Tak could feel the anger rolling off of Zim in waves of heat; his eyes seemed to darken due to his fury and it caused a shard of fear to course throughout Tak's smaller frame.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, "I've allowed you to speak freely to me, but make no mistake Tak… I am not as forgiving as I once was in my adolescent years. Things have changed, and though you may not like me as your superior, you WILL learn to respect me!"

She felt a twinge of fear creep up her spine in realization that Zim was no longer the tiny push-over he once was. The Zim standing before her was calculating, brilliant, and…devilishly handsome.

She shook her head to rid the last thought, even as he continued to hold her by her upper arms, her alien breasts pressed up against his stronger and more broad chest. She lowered her antennae in a drooping manner in deference to him.

"I….I apologize…I may have overreacted due to our past rivalries….but you are correct, my Tallest."

She heard him snort and release her, and as she glanced up at him, she noticed he was looking past her and staring out in silence.

After a few moments of silence, he thrust out his gloved hand and spoke softly, "Give me the message, I will analyze it thoroughly."

She hesitated, and then slowly placed the voice box in his hand. "Are you going to rise to his challenge Zim?"

After glaring angrily at the voice box in his hand, he turned his attention to Tak.

"I'm not really sure yet. I have to find out what he is planning first, before rushing in so hastily…and possibly causing unnecessary death to my people."

A small warm feeling crept across Tak's entire being at the statement Zim made. It was unusual to see him think for once, instead of flying off the handle like he used to. She couldn't help but rethink her opinion of him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Zim clear his throat.

"You never answered me."

"Huh?" she responded dumbly.

"I asked you why you were here on Earth." He said matter-of-factly.

She back away from him slightly and shuffled her booted feet, Mimi crawled over to her in cat-like grace and sat down beside her mistress, hissing angrily at Zim for threatening Tak.

"Ever since the rebellion against Purple and Red, I've decided to become a freelance bounty hunter. Part of me outgrew the desire to please Irk and the Tallests. It really had nothing to do with you."

Zim crossed his arms over his chest and hummed at her statement.

"My current target," she started again, "..is your brother, Jet."

His eyes grew wide for a moment in shock, before he composed himself once more and cleared his throat.

"You plan to kill him for the bounty?"

"If I take him in alive, he's worth much more." She couldn't help but smirk, "I knew that finding you would help me in finding him, and I was right."

Zim sighed, "He and I have unfinished business, so what makes you think that I would allow you to tag along with me?"

"Face it Zim, you NEED another Irken to help you track Jet down, and who better than I? I was the best tracker in the academy, I had the highest marks when it came to speed and cunning!"

"I don't NEED anyone else to get involved in this pointless matter. I am the Tallest and I am the one who will protect Irk AND Earth!"

They stared at each other warily, trying to gauge one another's reaction, before Tak turned around in an attempt to leave. She stopped short however, and turned her head over her shoulder to look at Zim, her violet eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Tell the big-headed human that I plan to take back my voot, and thank him for taking such good care of it. Make no mistake Zim, I will take my bounty, with or without your assistance."

Before he could speak, she waved her right arm over herself and disappeared, Mimi following suit.

Zim stared into the air, knowing full well she only activated her cloaking device, but he was certain she was long gone from the area now.

"I must find Jet before this gets out of hand." He muttered to himself.

Turning his attention to the school building, he inhaled deeply and began to ascend the stairs. He walked past several classrooms, peering in through the glass window of each door before he found Gaz sitting in the far back corner of one of the rooms. He noted that she was resting her chin on her left hand while twirling a black Ticonderoga No.2 pencil between her right fingers. All those years of playing on her Gameslave had made her hands extremely dexterous, and he moaned mentally.

_I bet those fingers could do such expertly things to me_…he grinned at the thought before punching the door down and stepping through the threshold.

The classroom full of young adults hushed, and stared in disbelief at Zim, as some of the students recognized him from their younger years. His eyes, however, never left Gaz, as he strode over to her and took her right hand, effectively causing her to drop the pencil to the floor.

"You're coming with me." He growled out lowly in a demanding tone.

"Like hell Zim! The least you could do is ask first!" she replied in a dark voice before pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"This is not a request Gaz-human." He was purposefully being stoic around her, he did not like to show his true side in public, regardless if it was Gaz.

She frowned at him, "You found Jet." She said as if she could read his mind, and when he did not reply, she sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine let's go, I was getting bored anyway."

She watched his eyes light up and a small grin appeared on his face, which caused her to blush lightly.

"HOLD ON!" a voice roared.

Gaz and Zim turned to where the voice came from and saw Iggins standing, his nose black and blue, and his eyes slightly puffed.

"Who says you can take MY girl out?!" he demanded in a painfully high tone.

"I'm not your fucking girl you twat!" Gaz ground out as she flipped him off, however, she was completely ignored.

Zim simply disregarded the statement and made to leave, but was stopped when Iggins walked over and stood in his way.

"I won't let you take her!"

He let out a mock defeated sigh, "Oh human, you have no idea what you're dealing with…" he said in a low tone that was deceivingly calm, though inwardly he was seething at the thought that Gaz belonged to such an annoying human. Before anyone could react, a large metallic claw erupted from Zim's pak and latched itself onto Iggins' face. The human-male's eyes grew wide with terror as he was flung halfway across the classroom and landed against the back wall with a loud _'THUMP'_.

"Enough foolishness, let's go...Gaz" he muttered as he began to walk away again.

"Hmmph…" Gaz smirked at Iggins laying lifelessly against the wall, as she trailed after Zim.

As they walked down the hallway, Gaz caught up to Zim and spoke up.

"That was pretty cool Zim." She laughed lowly, and smiled a little when she saw that he was also grinning.

"I rather enjoyed it to be honest."

"Are we getting Dib as well?" she questioned

Zim simply nodded, "His technology will be essential. Do you know which classroom he is in?"

She pointed at a door adjacent to hers, and watched as he stormed inside. She followed him and saw that her brother was holding a large beaker in his hand, staring at Zim with wide, golden eyes.

"Uhmm….not to be rude, but what the fuck Zim?"

"No time, come along big-headed human, before I drag your sorry ass out of here instead." Zim replied and stalked over to the table where Dib stood.

Dib frowned and made to speak, but was interrupted by a tall ominous shadow that loomed over the three of them.

"Zim." The voice of the shadow hissed out eerily.

He looked at the shadowed figure as it slowly took form, and he cocked his head to the side in mild surprise.

"Ms. Bitters….I see you're still alive." He mused.

Her hair was almost completely gone, save for a few silver strands hanging from the top of her head. Her face was even more wrinkled, and it seemed as if she had gone completely blind over the course of the years. She hissed at him in indignation, before outstretching her claw-like fingers to him as if requesting something.

Zim stared at her hand and then looked back up at her questioningly. She frowned at him as she spoke.

"6 years ago, you and Dib requested to go to the bathroom. I gave each of you a hall pass, and you did not return yours to me."

Zim gaped at her incredulously before realization hit him. It was exactly 6 years ago when he and Dib were about to go off and help the rebellion against the Tallests, and in order to escape class they both had asked Ms. Bitters permission to use the bathroom. Dib had returned his pass since he came back to Earth, but Zim remained on Irk and never returned his hall pass.

He chuckled in amusement, "I'm sorry Ms. Bitters but that was YEARS ago…you can't expect me to still have that-"

"I WANT my hall pass returned by the end of the school day Zim, or I will, once again, put the cone of shame on your head."

He frowned, _no one orders Zim around_…he grumbled.

"Alright." He sighed, "I will give you your stupid hall pass when I return."

She nodded in approval before slithering back to her place at the desk. Dib removed his lab coat and threw on his black jacket as he walked over to Zim and Gaz.

"Are you really going to return that hall pass to her?" he questioned.

"Of course not, I don't have time for such things!" Zim spoke angrily. "We've wasted enough time, come on."

The three of them walked out of the class and down the hall. Zim took out the voice box and handed it to Dib.

"This is from Jet. I received the box from Tak moments ago. I need you to analyze it and tell me where he is." He ordered.

Dib stared at the box before turning his head to face Zim. "You met with Tak? Did she say anything about me?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Zim scoffed, "I told you to forget about her. She's trouble. Now analyze the box."

Dib grumbled as he reached in his coat pocket for a small device. He attached it to the box and it began to scan the item before blinking rapidly. He pulled the device off of the box and read the results from the tiny screen.

"It says that Jet recorded this message in Greece."

Zim mentally slapped himself_. Of course he would be there, the crumbled ruins remind him so much of the old ancient areas of Irk._ He cursed.

"We have to hurry. He could be potting something big for his next hit." Zim took out his communicator device.

"GIR!"

The voice responded from the other side of the communicator.

"YEEESSSSS?"

"Bring the cruiser to the high school. We have doom to rain upon our enemies."

Gir giggled on the other end, "YAAAYY! ON MY WAY SIR!"

As he put the communicator away, Zim turned to Gaz and Dib.

"This may turn out to be very dangerous, you both have one chance to reconsider getting involved. If you come with me, you might die. Not that I care or anything." He knew he was lying, but he couldn't admit that he cared for them, especially Gaz.

Dib crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna let Jet destroy or take anything from Earth. I'm coming with you Zim!"

Zim nodded and turned to Gaz, her golden stare was boring into his own red eyes and it made him shiver in delight.

"I'm coming." She said determinedly, "It'll be more fun than going to school anyway."

He smiled lightly, though moments ago he had told Tak that he didn't want help, he couldn't deny it to himself that he was glad to have these two coming with him, and it made him even happier that Gaz would be coming along, though he couldn't explain why it did.

"Thank you." He murmured in sincerity.

The tone of his voice made Dib and Gaz blush, but they quickly composed themselves.

"No need to get sentimental on us Zim." Dib clapped a hand on his shoulder and smirked, "Let's go teach Jet a thing or two about messing with a winning duo."

Zim returned his smirk with a grin of his own, "Yeah."

Though inwardly, he was deathly afraid of what was to come.

+++++++XXXXX+++++++++

Thanks for sticking around, stay tuned for another chapter in a few weeks or so! Please continue to review and comment! Mahalo!


	8. Evolving Emotions & Torn Thoughts

**Author Note: I am very sorry this took so long, I've had a lot to do for the year. I cannot promise you that the next chapter will be up quick, but don't lose hope! I will find a way to bring this story up to speed!**

**CH. 8 Evolving Emotions and Torn Thoughts**

* * *

_Arrival time 15 minutes._

"Thank you, computer…" Zim stood up from his seat at the front of his voot and stretched his arms. Soon they would arrive in Greece, and possibly come face to face with his relentless older brother, Jet.

He turned his head to his right and eyed Dib for a brief moment, watching as his human rival and friend brandished his weapon. Zim scoffed mentally, Dib had brought this strange gauntlets that emit electrical currents of 500 volts, like a powerful stun gun, which would be enough to paralyze a being. Dib gloated that he could turn up the voltage to 10,000 kV, and kill someone instantly.

He had to admit that would be a pretty interesting and fun sight to see, and for a moment he smirked at the fact that he still found the misfortune of others pleasing.

His attention then shifted to the purple-haired maiden at the rear of his cruiser, who was a bit busy herself on her Gameslave, the laser gun he had gifted her laying by her side untouched. He sighed, the strange feeling of wanting to hold the female close to his chest was starting to build up the longer he stared at her features, causing an alarming emotion to shoot throughout his body.

Not to be deterred by the strange emotions, he wandered over and sat beside her. Gaz quickly looked up from her screen at the sudden presence of Zim.

"Hey…" She mumbled softly.

"Hey…" He responded in kind.

There was a strange feeling in the air between them, something they both were unfamiliar with but didn't mind. Neither one wanted the feeling to subside. Gaz decided to break the silence.

"Will you be able to kill your own brother if you had to Zim?"

Zim rested his elbows on knees as he clasped his hands together in front of him, his dark-red eyes seemed deep in thought. Gaz admired this serious posture of Zim's, and watched as his antennae twitched while he debated on her question.

"Maybe back then I might have had a hard time deciding to end his life…" he started, before turning to look at her, "…but if he threatens the things I care for most, I will end him on the spot. I will not allow him to harm what is mine."

The words echoed in his head, and an image of him embracing Gaz intimately flashed before him and just as quickly disappeared. He blinked and looked away, feeling heat rise in his face.

Gaz, unaware of the feelings she was causing him, also looked down and blushed lightly. She felt something electric course through her at the possessiveness and loyalty in his tone.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before she decided to change the subject once again.

"You know...I always wondered why you wore gloves."

"Eh?" Zim responded dumbly, surprised at the sudden change of conversation and interest.

"Yeah… you're always wearing gloves, even when we were all kids, you were still wearing gloves."

She gestured to his taloned hands, hidden beneath pure black leather gloves. Zim looked down at them as an amused smile curved his lips.

"There's a bit of an Irken legend to wearing gloves."

Gaz's right eyebrow arched questioningly, "Oh, do go on…" she replied with mild interest, her Gameslave now forgotten beside her.

Zim chuckled before clearing his throat, "Many years ago, Irkens were not simply 'space pirates', we were a people who lived our day to day lives in peace and harmony. We lived, we learned, we _loved_."

Gaz felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest as Zim emphasized the word love.

"It's considered a dead tradition now, but when an Irken falls in love with another Irken, the two shared the greatest form of intimacy: touch."

He continued as he rose his gloved hand, "Skin to skin contact was a symbol of vulnerability, and allowing someone else to feel your skin, that required the utmost trust. It is said that one should never allow his or her skin to be revealed in such a way, if they ever hope to find the one who is worthy enough to see and feel it."

Gaz, wide-eyed with interest, responded, "That's why you're always covered from the neck down? You believe in that so-called dead tradition?"

Zim smiled, "I do."

"That's really cheesy Zim…" she murmured, while Zim laughed.

"Maybe it is, but is it really that silly to wait for someone who might actually be your soul mate?"

She debated over his question and shook her head, smiling, "I guess not. It's good to know that there's still people who want to fill the world with silly romantic ideologies."

They both laughed together as Zim lowered his gloved left hand unconsciously over her right one, and they both fell silent, mouths slightly open as they looked down simultaneously at their hands overlapping. Neither one moved away, instead they slowly looked up until their eyes met. That electric feeling between the two of them getting stronger and stronger. Something was pulling them close again, egging the two to close the gap…

"Are you two about to kiss…?" Dib inquired in a sing-song voice, his face inches away and between theirs, his thick glasses glinted in humor.

Zim and Gaz quickly pulled away, hands quickly returning to their owners as they both cursed inwardly at the interruption and the confusion as to why it bothered them to be interrupted in the first place.

"Dib you giant dweeb!" Gaz seethed as her face, flushed crimson, glared at him with mild hatred.

Dib only laughed and smirked devilishly, "Got a thing for 'foreign…old… men" huh Gaz?"

Zim, his own face flushed with dark green, angrily sputtered, "Oh shut up worm! Don't act like you're any better with those disgusting desires you hold for Tak."

It was Dib's turn to flush and sputter, as both males began grabbing at each other's collars and arguing. Gaz simply sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

_Sir….We have arrived_

Everything went quiet as all heads turned to the beeping monitor of Zim's computer. Suddenly they felt the voot land on a solid surface as the doorway sprang open, letting in the dim light of the setting sun of Greece. Zim released Dib's collar and straightened himself.

"Let's go." He murmured.

Thre trio stepped out of the voot, Zim turned back to look at Gir.

"Watch the ship Gir, don't let anyone or anything near it unless it's one of us three, got it?"

He felt a little warmth in his chest as he watched his longtime SIR give him a salute and a wide smile.

"MY LIEGE!" Gir chirped.

He nodded and turned back, as he, Dib and Gaz walked towards the large ruins of the stadium, where Jet's signal was.

As they stepped through the stone gates, they looked around and were greeted by silence and emptiness, the sand on the floor of the arena blew by gently. Dib scratched his head and grumbled at his device in his hands.

"It says Jet is here, I don't understand…"

"Clearly your pathetic Earth device has failed, Dib." Zim drawled out, waving a gloved hand in the air to dismiss him. "Now we are back at square one!"

"No way! Come on!" Dib frowned and slapped his large forehead, feeling very foolish.

Unawares to the three, a shadowy figure loomed above them on a ruined pillar. He glared down at them with disgust before a grin spread across his face. His gloved hands rose from his sides as he brought them together in a slow clap.

"Well…well….well…if it isn't my little brother and his merry band of fools. Congratulations, you've finally caught up to me, Zim."

Zim's eyes widened as a twinge of fear gripped his chest and shot up his spine. He whirled around and looked up to see the one being he thought was dead for sure; Jet.

His brother grinned down at him arrogantly. His blue eyes seemed to bore straight through Zim's soul, almost as if he were able to steal it. He wore ancient Irken armor adorned in black and gold, with dark boots to match that clinked heavily against the stone pillar due to being steel-toed.

"See! I knew my tracking device worked!" Dib cried out as he waved his device in the air triumphantly before crying out in pain as Gaz slapped him on the back.

"_Shut up_ you're embarrassing us!" She growled.

"Jet…" Zim whispered to himself, he tried desperately to push the fear away. Now was not the time to be a coward! He snarled angrily and pointed a finger at him.

"This is between you and I Jet! Leave Earth and its inhabitants out of this!" Zim rumbled angrily, though Jet could detect a little fear in his tone, and in return, laughed at his brother mockingly.

"Foolish Zim, you think you have some sort of power here, but you don't." He rose a gloved hand and almost instantly the stone room swarmed with Jet's loyal Irken Army, hundreds of them surrounding Zim, Gaz, and Dib.

"Fuck!… Zim what are we going to do…" Dib whispered under his breath as the trio stood back to back, facing their enemy. "I don't think we can take all of them on…"

"Don't be such a girl! You're gonna let them sense our fear..." Gaz grumbled angrily.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Zim roared loudly, causing the enemy around them to twitch their antennae in surprise. Zim took a step forward, which caused a young Irken rebel to step towards him and point his laser gun at Zim. He didn't get too far though, for Zim, quick as lightning, took the Irken by the arm, causing the weapon to fall pitifully to the ground. Zim growled angrily and twisted the young Irken's arm, effectively breaking it. He allowed the Irken to writhe and scream in his hold before pushing him back into the crowd.

He spoke low and menacingly.

"How dare you threaten your Tallest, I am of pure blood! I am the leader of Irk and all its inhabitants! I am the strongest Irken alive! You WILL kneel before your supreme leader or face my wrath!"

The Irkens looked at each other in surprise before glancing up at Jet, who had not moved from his spot but instead crossed his arms in mild satisfaction.

"What my little brother says is indeed true. He is of pure blood, after all, we are related…." He smirked, "….and yes, he is the Tallest."

At this, Jet jumped from his spot above the group and landed heavily in front of Zim, he rose to his full height and was surprised to see that Zim was only a few centimeters taller than him.

"But you're not the strongest Zim….you know that." He sneered.

Zim stiffened at the insult, and watched as his brother waved his hand, signaling his troops to fall back to their original posts. Soon, the room was empty again with only Jet, Zim, Dib and Gaz.

"It is good to see you again, little brother." Jet placed his hands behind his back and smiled, "How long has it been…?"

"Too many years to count, Jet." Zim retorted.

Gaz stared between the two brothers, who looked scarily identical, except for their eye color. However, even though they looked alike on the outside, she could clearly see that they had vastly different personalities. While Zim seemed all about honor and sense of duty and respect, Jet was ruthless and willing to kill children if necessary in order to meet his goals.

"There is no reason to start a war Jet. Surrender yourself and your troops and come back to Irk for a trial." Zim responded, clenching his fists.

"Didn't I tell you that you have no power here?" Jet smiled at the irritation on Zim's face. "You've been looking for me everywhere, and I am sure that taking me back to Irk is not the only thing on your mind Zim."

Zim frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha! You're not that naïve are you!?" Jet laughed, causing Zim's frown to deepen, "I know you're here because deep down, you want to join my side."

'Ridiculous!" Zim grumbled, "I would never…"

"Never what?" Jet interrupted as he glared at Zim, "Never _betray_ your people? Well aren't you doing that now by siding with these meat-sacks!?" He gestured angrily at Dib and Gaz.

"Fool, you know full well that Irk deserves its spot in the lime-light. We are a proud race, a strong race, and the only thing stopping us are fools who think they hold some sort of power over us. You've allowed leaders of other planets to see us as peaceful and weak!"

"It is not weakness to desire peace!" Zim rumbled.

"Ahaha! Peace…it's simply an ideology, it is not real, it is not something that can be obtained! Even if it were, there are many sacrifices that must be made in order to maintain peace…"

Jet paced even faster, with more anger in his heavy steps, "I seek peace too Zim…with Irk as the ultimate and powerful planet, ruling over all other planets. I see myself as the supreme ruler of Irk, and everything and everyone following my command. With me in control, I swear there will be no room for error, not debating against my wishes, for I will be the judge, jury, and executioner of the Universe!"

Zim held his breath, he could not believe his brother was willing to do such horrible things. He would not put it beside himself that he too once wished to rule the universe, but in time he realized that everything required balance, and not one single person, regardless of race, could rule over everyone with an dictating hand. Surely his brother would bring about a holocaust for the ages!

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jet spoke again, "However….I know that I will require the strength of another pure blooded Irken…. Someone who is of royal descent like myself…"

He stopped his pacing and stood several feet away from the group before he stretched out a gloved hand to Zim, who stared at it warily.

"Join my side, brother. Fulfil your birthright. Together, you and I will become an unstoppable force!" Jet's eyes blazed brightly, his crazed grin widened. "We are blood, you and I. We are the true, last survivors our race. I've told you before, we are destined to conquer the Universe. Come now to my side little brother, you know it is the right choice."

Jet smirked when he saw Zim's countenance waver, his body leaned forward slightly as if he were to come and take Jet's hand. _Just a little further…_Jet thought.

"In exchange for your loyalty Zim… I will allow you to keep your precious Earth. I will even spare your little pets." He chuckled maliciously as he eyed both Dib and Gaz, who recoiled at his gaze before growling at him at the insult.

Zim stood perfectly still, analyzing his situation. If he joined his brother, then the things he cared for most would be spared. On the other hand, he felt something tugging deep in his chest, telling him that such a sacrifice was not worth the bloodshed of millions of innocents.

"Zim….don't."

He turned his head and looked at Gaz, whose voice whispered to him imploringly. His eyes widened briefly when he saw a look of pure concern on her face.

"Don't do it. You're better than that. Sure…the universe sucks and I could care less about people in general…but…" she looked to her brother Dib, then back at Zim who simply nodded his understanding.

Zim squared his shoulders and raised his head high, making himself look taller and more threatening to Jet who took the posture as an insult.

"People deserve the chance to make their own choices and mistakes. We may be the greatest race alive Jet, but we are not meant to belittle others and make them feel more inferior than they already are." He spoke, his eyes shining with resolve, "My people will not submit to your will, and neither will I. I speak for both Irk….and Earth. I will not join your side."

Jet's large grin disappeared and on his face was a look of disgust at the reverence and love Zim held for his so called "people". _Artificials…. _Jet thought, _born unnaturally_…born to destroy what he believed was rightfully his.

His outstretched hand slowly curled into a fist, and quick as lightning his struck Zim in the jaw, effectively breaking it.

"ZIM!" Gaz and Dib called out in unison.

Zim gave a pained yelp as he fell to the floor, he felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Truly, he had underestimated Jet's strength. He looked up at his older brother in pained surprise as Jet stalked toward him slowly and menacingly.

"I'm going to make you regret those words little brother." Jet growled lowly.


	9. The War Begins

**Ch9. The War Begins**

Zim watched as Jet began to advance towards him, his clawed hands balled up in fists ready to strike. He was still reeling from the single blow to the jaw, and could barely register what was happening since Jet's punch had dislocated it, causing sharp, pounding pain.

"Foolish little brother, you always think you can stand as my equal… you're nothing! You're just weak, and pathetic. Our birth-giver and sire should have never created such a FAILURE!"

Without any warning, Jet gave a small victorious shout as he began to rain blow after blow upon Zim. His punches and kicks resounded in the area as they landed swift and hard, causing the young Tallest to grunt in pain with every hit. Zim's blood was beginning to spill on the floor.

The Tallest's mind wandered away from the current events, as he kept the pained screams from coming out. He would not let Jet know that his hits were hurting him badly. Zim knew that if he had bones, they would all be shattered. That didn't stop the fact that his body felt broken however. The continuous swift blows kept Zim from being unable to counter him. If he didn't find an opening soon, he would surely die, he thought.

Jet gave a quick and hard kick to Zim's abdomen which caused the young Tallest to fall to the ground, his face contorted in pain. Blood dripped from his mouth and the bruises began to show on his once flawless green skin.

Dib balled his fists as the scene unfolded in front of him, watching his rival getting torn to shreds. He knew that he probably didn't stand a chance against Jet, he was just so much more massive than he and Zim combined, and he has been hardened by war. But as he continued to watch his friend get the beating of a lifetime, his humanity wouldn't…_couldn't_….let him just stand there and watch. He took a step forward to intervene but stopped suddenly when a figure rushed passed him, his eyes went wide with fear.

"GAZ! NO! GET BACK HERE!" He screamed

At the sound of her name, Zim looked up from the ground with his one good eye, the other swollen shut, and saw Gaz standing over him protectively. She looked pissed, beyond pissed, as she glared hard at the tall blue-eyed Irken, her body was shaking from both slight fear and anger.

Something just broke inside of her from watching Zim get hurt. She was confused at her own emotions, knowing full well she shouldn't have cared at all, heck, she shouldn't have even came! Lord knows she never would've came with these two idiots 7 years ago! But things seemed different for her now, especially how she felt about Zim. She considered him as a friend, and deep down inside, she knew there was more to her feelings than just friendship. Something she just couldn't admit just yet. She glanced down at Zim, who looked like a crumpled piece of green paper, laying there on the floor. The blood in her ears pounded and the anger swirling inside of her broke loose from its prison within as she turned her furious golden eyes on Jet.

"Leave him alone." She growled out angrily, "You've done enough, your brother can barely move!"

Jet raised his antennae quizzically at the human female in standing between him and Zim. She was glaring at him with such defiance and it stirred something inside his body at the look she was giving. His thin lips curled into a cruel grin.

"Zim…I didn't know your girlfriend was so alluring, even for a human. She must make a fierce lover in your bed…"

Zim's good eye widened in embarrassment, before it was quickly replaced with anger, "No…She's my friend…don't…don't you talk about her like that…you shit…" he croaked out.

Jet gave a loud laugh as he crossed his arms and smirked at Gaz. He leaned forward as if to assess her, and she cringed away as he looked her body up and down. His ice-cold stare seemed to twinkle for a moment before her smiled even bigger.

"_Virgin_." He whispered so only she and Zim would hear.

Gaz felt her cheeks burn at the comment, in both embarrassment and outrage. Zim, though somewhere in the back of his mind was pleased to know that Gaz was still 'innocent', growled at the comment since he knew Jet had terrible intentions.

Jet just smirked even more and waved his hand dismissively at Gaz, "Step aside filthy human wench, this is between brothers."

"I won't let you beat Zim up, just because you know deep down he's better than you in every way!" She balled her fists, words pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them, "You think you're so much better than him, but he's the one who became Tallest, not you. While you were off crying like a little bitch when you lost all those years ago, he rose above everything and got all he wanted and deserved. He's stronger than you, and a better man than you ever could hope to be, and I won't let you take his planet and his people from him!"

Jet's smirk quickly faded, replaced with a look of pure anger and jealousy, especially because the insults came from someone of an insignificant race. Why do people acknowledge his whelp brother? Why?! Even other species believe in Zim! He was once again consumed with hatred for his sibling, as he lashed out at Gaz and grabbed her arms, pulling her flush against his body as he glowered down at her. Gaz gave a small surprised yell as she struggled against his grip, but he was just too strong. She didn't like the feeling of his body so close to hers, and definitely didn't like the look he was now giving her.

"I'll teach you a lesson in how to speak to me you disgusting filth!" He turned his attention briefly to Zim, "Then I'll physically show you who's the better male between Zim and I…who knows…you might even enjoy it." He chuckled evilly when he saw a look of fear and disgust cross Gaz's face.

"NO!" Zim roared suddenly, jumping to his feet as if he were completely healed and rejuvenated. His face was contorted into an angry snarl as he rushed at Jet, and connected his fist to Jet's face, causing him to release his hold on Gaz and stumble backward. Gaz grasped onto Zim's arm in surprise at his sudden energy.

Rubbing his bruised cheek, he eyed Zim in surprise. _Where did he get that burst of energy..?_ he wondered. _It must be that female, he's totally infatuated with her_…. He straightened himself and grinned, watching Zim as he put his dislocated jaw back into place painfully.

"So…there is something_…someone…_who can get a rouse out of you huh…"

"I'll not let you touch her Jet!" Zim yelled out fiercely, holding Gaz's hand that was on his arm protectively. "Touch her and I'll destroy you!"

"You? Destroy me? That's funny. You can barely fight me. I'm 100x better than you in every way and there's nothing you can do to stop me from getting what I want!"

He ran towards them with a fist raised, and Zim swiftly pushed Gaz out of the way and parried his attack with a counter and a quick 2-hit punch to Jet's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. He growled angrily and attempted a backhand, which Zim countered again and delivered another blow to Jet's other cheek.

"The hell is this shit…!?" Jet cursed as he turned his body to face Zim, who seemed more relaxed with his gloved hands outstretched and ready for Jet's next move. Even with all the brutal hits he brought upon his brother, Zim was not faltering.

"Just like what I told you when we were younger Jet, I will get better and stronger with time." Zim eyed his brother, a small grin on his face. He knew it was pissing Jet off to know that he couldn't be pushed around easily anymore.

Jet shouted and cursed angrily at Zim. This defiance from Zim only solidifies the fact that the Irken planet would not be as easily swayed. Jet knew this, and he knew that he had to crush Zim, kill him even, and take his place as Tallest in order to take what was his birthright.

He raised a gloved hand and snapped his fingers and the room was filled with many Irkens, all who pledged their loyalty to Jet.

"Enough games. I'll have my army destroy you here and now!"

He was about to bring his hand down to signal the attack, when a bright purple laser struck his armored back. He stumbled forward in shock, grateful that his armor protected him, before growling deeply and turning his body towards the offender. Every head turned to the direction of the blast and saw a purple-hooded figure with a laser gun pointed directly at Jet's chest. The unknown individual pulled back her hood, revealing violet eyes and long, curled antennae.

Dib was the first to speak, "TAK! It's you! You're here!" he could barely contain his excitement and the longing in his voice.

She ignored Dib's words as she leaned against the balcony railing and looked directly at Zim, "Thanks for leading me here Tallest Zim, I told you that you'd be of great help to me." She gave him a sultry smile, which he ignored as he stared at her in surprise and confusion. Gaz raised an eyebrow and frowned at the look Tak was giving him.

She jumped from the balcony and landed adjacent to Zim, turning her gun to Jet. "You're under arrest. That bounty is going to buy me a brand new cruiser."

Jet shook his head and laughed, his roguish smile returning, "Here we are…the three true blood Irkens, and we are all at disagreement once again!" His hands outstretched to emphasize himself. "You both should just join me already, we would be unstoppable!"

"I have no desire to rule anything Jet." Tak spoke out smoothly, "I just want your head on a plate, alive is good too, either way I'll get my money."

Zim stepped forward and shook a fist at his brother.

"I won't let you take away the balance I have restored to Irk." Zim growled out, "I will protect this universe with every fiber of my being!"

"You're both making huge mistakes!" Jet yelled out angrily, "Everything could be ours! Open your fucking eyes and see that my way is the best way! We can rule everything, make everything how we want it and destroy want we don't like! Think about it!"

He glared at the two of them, and when they did not agree with him, he backed away slowly, anger and resentment clearly written on his face.

"So be it." He mumbled, "I'll destroy everything you've worked for….Zim…" his eyes glanced at Gaz and he smiled cruelly, "…and I'll start by taking your human female for a sex slave and make you watch, before I kill you personally."

Before anyone could say anything, Jet raised his hand, "KILL THE USELESS ONES AND BRING ME THE HUMAN WENCH!"

**-To Be Continued**


	10. Irken Ferocity, Human Tenacity

**CH 10 – Irken Ferocity, Human Tenacity **

_Shit!_ Zim exclaimed in his mind as he watched hundreds of Irken rebels fly towards him, Gaz, Dib and Tak. There were so many, but he couldn't let Jet have her, not while he was still breathing.

He placed Gaz protectively behind him, commanding the other two to encircle her.

"Make a defense around Gaz now!" He barked

Tak, though confused at the order, obeyed and stood shoulder to shoulder with Zim and Dib, gun already firing lasers are rebel Irken heads.

Dib pounded his gauntlets together, emitting a roar of electricity, before punching two rebels and electrocuting them. They dropped to the floor convulsing in pain.

Zim himself used both his free hand and a laser gun in the other, firing at rebels that were at a distance, and grabbing the closer ones by their throats before smashing the buttstock of his weapon into their faces.

"Zim! There's too many!" Dib cried out angrily, "We gotta get out of here! Call GIR or something!"

Zim was about to berate Dib and tell him to not order the mighty Zim around, when Gaz took his laser gun from his hand, she lowered her body to get clear shots, wrapping her other free arm around Zim's waist for support, and fired headshots at the rebels. Zim's eyes were wide in both amazement and attraction. _This woman is amazing…!_ He thought to himself.

"I can take care of the small fry Zim, go kill your idiot brother!" She gave him a small, genuine smile.

Zim felt his words get caught in his throat, she surely knew how to take his breath away, even when they were under attack. He returned the smile with a genuine grin of his own before breaking ranks, running full speed at Jet.

Jet's eyes were blazing in fury, two humans and two Irkens were destroying hundreds of his elite fighters so easily! He knew that he had to retreat, and focus on the bigger task at hand. He would crush Zim's power inch by inch until there was nothing left. Balling his fists, he turned his head upward and called out loudly.

"BRING THE SHIP! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

Zim stopped several feet away as the ground shook, he looked up to see the largest spaceship he'd ever laid eyes on. It was completely black, and extremely massive!

_Fuck! It must have thousands, if not millions, of Irken rebels on it!_ He cried out in his mind. A small bit of fear coursed through his body as he looked back at Jet, who smirked evilly at him before a light beamed down on his body. The energy began to levitate Jet, ready to take him onboard his massive ship.

"Zim." Jet began, "I'll let you live today. You may have won this small battle, but rest assured, I will take everything you've got, starting with your woman."

The light began to glow brighter as Jet levitated, before he was quickly beamed up into the ship. Some of the rebels that were fighting on the ground managed to get on the ship as well, and just as quickly as it appeared, it left. The arena was silent once again, and the sand blew past the four individuals.

"Fucking bastard…" Zim cursed, staring up at the night sky. There were more of them than he originally thought. Now he worried that his Armada may not be enough to stop Jet's plan. He had to get stronger himself and crush Jet before any innocent Irken lives were sacrificed.

He felt a hand touch his right arm and he looked down, staring into Gaz's face. She had a bit of Irken blood splatter on her clothes, but she seemed unharmed in his opinion.

He gritted his teeth, thinking about the words Jet had said regarding her, and without giving it another thought, he pulled her into an embrace, his green arms wrapped protectively around her small frame as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Gaz dropped the laser gun to the floor with a loud _clack!_ and slowly wrapped her arms around Zim's waist. She assumed he was worried about his planet and that the emotions he was feeling was so overwhelming that he needed someone to hold.

"It's gonna be okay Zim." She said softly, "He won't take your planet or hurt your people."

"I want you to stay with me on Irk." He answered flatly

Gaz's eyes went wide with shock, she moved her head to look up at him incredulously.

"Why….why would you…" she stuttered

Zim looked down at her with a frown, "To keep you protected. If you're on Earth, Jet will easily find you. You'll be safer with me on Irk. I can protect you."

"Zim, I can't just leave Earth and live on another planet with people who are different from me."

"Please Gaz.." he whispered so only she could hear, "Please…don't make me beg…don't make me do that. I can't understand it much, but I know I can't let you get hurt. If Jet takes you, you won't survive, he will destroy your soul, and he'll take everything away from you until you're an empty shell!"

She stared, wide eyed at Zim. Here he was, the great and almighty Tallest Zim, ruler of Irk, practically begging her to stay with him. Her heart warmed at the gesture, and unconsciously she cupped his face with her pale hands and made him look into her face.

"Okay" she replied. "I'll go, as long as I can still have my video games." She grinned playfully and felt her heart warm again when he let out a breath of relief, leaning his cheek against her right hand.

"I hope that this invitation extends to others in this stadium Zim." Dib spoke up, an eyebrow raised at the intimate show that his sister and rival were blatantly displaying in front of him. Tak stood a little farther back, a look of confusion on her face as her violet eyes looked from Gaz to Zim.

They both stepped away from each other. Gaz lowered her hands, her face slightly pink with embarrassment. Zim cleared his throat, and looked at Dib with a levelled gaze.

"Of…course. You are welcome to stay on Irk as well. Jet seems to be done with Earth for now. I think it would be a good idea to have you nearby as well Dib….for scientific development purposes."

Dib nodded and turned his gaze to Tak, who was holstering her weapon against her hip. He discreetly looked her body up and down, admiring her long slender legs that met with full hips. His groin tightened a little in need, but he quickly tried to repress it. He gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you coming too Tak?"

She looked at him and frowned a little, "Why would I come with you?"

Dib turned red instantly, "B-B-B-Because you'll also be safer with…with me…uh US!"

She scoffed and walked towards Zim, as soon as she was close enough she placed her hand against his armored chest and smiled.

"I'll go, only because the Tallest commands it." She looked up at him and lowered her antennae reverently.

Ever since she saw him again, she felt an instant attraction that she thought was long dead inside of her. The Irken standing before her now was a tall, handsome, and compassionate leader who was still capable of brutality towards his enemies. She vowed, ever since she left him the message form Jet, that she would make him hers and rule beside him as his queen so to speak.

Dib felt a flare of jealousy at the closeness between Tak and Zim, but it was nothing compared to the jealous rage rolling off of Gaz in waves. Her fists were clenched and her face was pink in anger. In her mind, she was still confused as to why she was being so possessive of a guy who wasn't even hers to begin with. She calmed herself a little when Zim removed Tak's hand from his chest with a frown.

"Quit playing around Tak, we need to get out of here and back to Irk immediately." He turned on his booted heel and began to walk back to his cruiser.

Tak turned her eyes towards Gaz and smiled, causing the human girl to glare back at her heatedly.

"Maybe the Tallest will be up for playing a bit later…" she chimed before following the young Tallest.

Dib walked up beside Gaz and frowned, "Do you think Zim has a thing for-"

"No." she replied angrily, before storming off after the Irken pair, leaving Dib running after her.

She was following closely, but not too close, as she watched Tak stare at Zim's back with a look of desire. It made her growl angrily beneath her breath, _how dare she be so…so….!_ She couldn't find the words, but she hated that look Tak was giving Zim.

Zim seemed oblivious to it, and as soon as he neared his ship he turned to see a strange look on Tak's face, an angry expression on Gaz's, and the usual stupid look on Dib's face.

"Uh..okaay.. well Dib and Tak you guys can ride together in Tak's cruiser. Gaz and I will take mine."

"YES/NO!" the three cried out in unison. The Tallest stared at the three, raising his antennae quizzically.

Tak spoke up, "Why don't we ride together, my Tallest? The two humans can take my ship. I'm sure Dib knows how to fly it. Besides, you've never taken me inside your cruiser…" she gave him a suggestive look, before Gaz pushed her way past her and looked at Zim.

"Your first idea sounds better. Dib can't drive for shit."

"Hey!" Dib groused at the insult before replying, "Well…it would help to have Tak come with me…to...you know…coach me or something…"

"That is why I said what I said, Tak, take Dib and follow me, that's an order from your Tallest."

Tak cursed inwardly, before grabbing Dib roughly by his trench coat. "Come on worm."

Zim stared at the two of them leaving before letting out a small chuckle, Gaz turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Dib really is infatuated with Tak isn't he…?" he replied

"Well…yeah. She's all he ever talked about when she left all those years ago."

"I know that feeling, of missing someone so much."

He smiled inwardly and made his way into the cruiser, Gaz stared at his back in bewilderment.

_Hm…someone he missed? Wonder who that could be_…she frowned at the thought before following after him.

**-To Be Continued**


	11. Those Thoughts

**CH.11 - Those Thoughts**

She watched as Zim's gloved claws punched in the coordinates to Irk, feeling the ship rise up into the sky before shooting off into hyperspeed. They would reach Irk in several hours. She looked out the window of the cruiser and saw Tak's ship floating along behind them. She gave a small sigh, before raising her golden eyes to Zim's face.

_My…since when did he become so handsome…_ she mused

She admired the slight curve of his jawline, now more pronounced than when they were younger. His dark red eyes seemed so focus on his task, eyes that were always observing. There were so many qualities about Zim that Gaz seemed to have disregarded many years ago, and seemed to have rediscovered after seeing him again. Sure, he had always been an arrogant, self-absorbed alien… but there was just a calm storm about him now that drew her to him.

"I have a question Zim…" she spoke softly, gaining his attention.

"Well, I probably have an answer." He replied with a small grin.

She smiled back lightly, "You could have easily had Tak and I in her cruiser while you and Dib shared some bromance in here…so why didn't you?"

Something flickered across his face before he turned away to face the space console. She missed the hint of dark green plastering his face, and the embarrassed frown.

"I….uh…" _shit! Shit! SHIT! Say something….anything! Just don't say it's because you secretly like her a lot and want her beside you forever as your queen….ugh SHUT UP ZIM! IDIOT!_

He cleared his throat, "Dib likes Tak, so I figured…you know…." He trailed off, hoping she would accept the answer.

"Oh, yes that makes sense…" she felt her heart ache a little, before pushing the thought away bitterly. She gave him a grin, "And here I thought maybe it was because you liked me more."

He whirled around, eyes wide, which caught Gaz by surprise.

"I hope I haven't offended you! Of course I like you, you're my friend!" his words spilled out of his mouth.

Gaz gaped at him, before realization hit her. _Oh! He thinks that….oh wow shit…._

"Zim, calm down I was just joking…. I know we're friends. I didn't take offense to anything." She placed her hand on his gloved claw.

He eyed her momentarily before his shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh good, I really am glad to have you here with me."

_More than glad…_ he thought to himself.

"Well good, I'm glad to be here." She gave him a smirk, her hand still resting on top of his. She began to rub circles on the top of his gloved claw absentmindedly, imagining what it would feel like to touch the green skin beneath…

_Skin on skin…it's the ultimate form of intimacy…._

His words echoed in her mind and she gave a small shiver. Her mind was running wild with thoughts of Zim's green skin on top of her pale body.

_Claws gently scratching down her body…._

_Red orbs staring down at her in a passionate gaze…._

_His long tongue licking at her neck…going lower to lick her naval….lower…lower…._

_And….and…._

"Gaz?"

"Ah!?" She uttered dumbly, her face felt hot, and her knees were pressed together to keep her arousal in check.

"You gripped my hand so tight, I was wondering what was wrong….your face is flushed…" he leaned in closer and pressed his forehead to hers.

_Red orbs….passionate….passion…._she gulped.

He frowned, "You seem a bit warm, I hope you're not getting a fever. I haven't brought any Earth medication…."

"I'm fine! I was just….! Nothing okay!?" She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest before turning to look out her window.

Zim's frown deepened again as he opened his mouth to speak, before he inhaled sharply and his antennae rose a little higher.

_Oh….that smell...where is that coming from…._? His red eyes were darting everywhere. _It's sweet, and musky….like a female pheromone….female…_His eyes wandered to the place between Gaz's legs and lingered_…..ph…pheromone…_

He felt his mouth water a little, and felt his antennae twitch as well as another part of his body give a heated pulse. Gaz had not noticed him staring at her, but when he had stopped speaking, she turned slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

She saw his stare fixated on her legs, and she felt the urge to close them even more by crossing them. She felt a little bit of wetness at the movement, but tried to ignore it. His look didn't change, if anything she saw his eyes become darker, and it made her stomach flutter in a way she did not understand.

"What the hell are you looking at Zim….?" She growled lowly, trying to hide the blush on her face.

Her voice seemed to wake him from his trance as his head shot up and he blinked at her. His face 50 shades of green.

"Uh...I'm sorry…" he muttered before turning in his chair to face the console again.

_Oogling your rival's little sister….how much of a pervert can you be Zim!_ He reprimanded himself harshly, before he felt Gaz's hand lay on top of his again. He turned his head slightly and felt himself flush again when Gaz's lips touched the side of his cheek.

She pulled away slowly, smiling a little, a light blush on her face. "I think its cute how you try to hide the fact that you were staring at my legs."

"C-Cute?" He stuttered, touching the place where she kissed him.

"Sure, you're an alien Zim but you're also still a man. I find it flattering, so I gave you a token of my appreciation."

Zim's shocked expression turned delighted, and he smiled a genuine smile for her that stole her breath away.

It wasn't his usual cocky grin, or an evil sneer. No. This smile was warm and inviting. It was a slightly crooked, adorable smile. She felt her heart skip a beat.

_Oh…you're too much Zim…_

* * *

"Sooo…how have you been Tak?"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

Dib frowned, before turning away and sighing heavily. He had tried several times during the ride to strike up a conversation with Tak, but it was all for naught. She clearly did not enjoy his company in the slightest.

Tak had other things on her mind, like why Zim barely noticed her advancements. He couldn't be that dense could he? Any hot-blooded Irken male would have gladly thrown themselves at her feet and into her bed. Did becoming Tallest make his ego inflate even more? She began to mumble and curse under her breath.

Dib glanced back at her curiously, listening to her cursing softly. He didn't know much about Irkens besides what Zim told him, but he could see she was clearly upset about something. His male instincts beat his better judgment as he fully turned to face her, which startled Tak as she looked at him sideways.

"I know you didn't want to ride in the same cruiser with me Tak, "he started, his voice barely above a whisper, "but I am glad to be here with you and if something is bothering you, well, you can always talk to me about it."

She studied him momentarily, a little surprised that he was interested in how she was feeling. Irken males rarely cared about what females thought, Jet was the perfect example of that. Zim, however, had spent most of his young life on Earth and had picked up some of their traits. Another thing that attracted her to Zim.

"Do you think Zim has someone in mind for a mate?" She inquired, causing Dib to gape at her.

"Well, why do you ask?"

"Obviously because he's several years past when he should have mated with a female and produced an heir." She stated flatly

Dib scratched the back of his neck and hummed, "I know that ever since he took over as Tallest, many Irkens want him to continue ruling, and even his advisors changed the laws to make it so Zim's bloodline could continue ruling for many years. He did mention to me that females have tried to…uh...entice him….but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

He looked up ahead at Zim's cruiser, his mind thinking about the closeness between Zim and Gaz, his young baby sister. Growing up, it was painfully obvious that they grew closer as the years progressed, their shared interests and constantly trying to ruin Dib's plans to capture Zim had made it clear to Dib that something was spawning between his sister and rival. He didn't mind it so much, but he wouldn't allow Zim to simply sweep up Gaz without proof that he cared for her.

He smiled lightly, _having an alien for a brother-in-law, now that would be something_.

"I'm waiting, giant head." Tak grumbled, irritated.

Dib kept his gaze firmly on Zim's cruiser, "He likely has someone in mind, but it's taking him…a while to realize it."

Tak's eyes darted to the cruiser in front of her and she frowned deeply. That was not the answer she had hoped to hear. Her frown then turned into a smirk.

"Well then, I better catch his favor before he realizes anything."

Dib shot her a look, _oh so that's….that's the reason…._ His heart began to ache a little.

He had hoped that maybe their time together when they were younger had given him a special place in her heart, or whatever it is that Irkens have. It seemed he was wrong. He knew that it would make him feel sad, but for some reason it felt as if he had just been struck by mallet to the chest, crushing his heart and body.

Tak looked over at her now silent co-captain. She noticed the sad expression on his face and how his demeanor had changed. She frowned, looking over at the human male. His face rested on his right fist as he stared off into the void, his golden eyes twinkled like the stars. Her eyes traveled down his body. _He sure has filled out since childhood _she mused. She found herself enjoying the fact that his clothes clung to his body like Irken clothing. She then looked at the place between his legs, and noticed a little bulge there._ I wonder how big that is when it's hard…._It made her shift in her seat at the thought, before she shook her head and brought her attention back to driving.

_That was weird_ she thought_ I can't possibly be…. _She looked back at him form the corner of her eye

_No…it's Zim I want. Definitely. _


	12. War and Nakedness

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for sticking around and continuing to read my fics. I appreciate you guys. Please don't forget to leave comments! :)**

* * *

**CH. 12 - War and Nakedness**

It wasn't long until they came into the gravity pull of Irk. Gaz looked out the window and saw guards and servants already lining the runway, patiently waiting for their Tallest to land.

"Quite a welcoming party for you huh Zim?" she laughed

"It's not my fault that I am incredible and amazing." He replied, smirking. He was throwing on his Tallest armor over his outfit.

She walked over and helped close the clasps of his red cape to the shoulders of his armor. The gesture, though innocent, made Zim's chest pound and his face warm.

"Thank you." He gave her a smile.

"Don't mention it." She returned the grin.

As their ship landed and the doorway opened, Zim straightened himself, appearing much taller than Gaz thought he already was, and he walked down the ramp regally. She rolled her eyes, before following after him.

Tak's ship landed beside Zim's, and she too stepped out with Dib trailing behind her.

The servants and guards standing around bowed respectively to their Tallest before glancing up and gasping at the strange creatures walking behind him.

A fairly tall Irken stepped forward to Zim, bowing his head and lowering his antennae in submission. He wore Irken armor, similar to Zim's but not as heavily decorative. It was a lighter shade of red, unlike Zim's deep maroon, and instead of gold adorning the edges, he had silver that glinted in the blood-red sun. A long black cape that swayed ever so slightly with his movements.

"My lord Tallest….welcome home." He straightened. "We are pleased that you ha…hav…" he stuttered, "…what are those…?" He gestured to Gaz and Dib.

"These are humans, Zeke, from Earth." Zim replied in a bored tone.

"Oh…so these are humans…the tall but stupid species." He mused as he tried to hide a small grin when Dib moved forward angrily.

"We aren't stupid!" he growled at the insult, only to be pulled back by Gaz.

"Some humans are." Gaz murmured and eyed Dib angrily for, once again, being annoying and embarrassing. She looked up to meet Zeke's stare, and was somewhat pleased that she did not feel threatened or worried. He seemed like a genuinely good person overall.

Zeke grinned at her, "You must be the one my lord calls…ah… 'Infuriating violet-haired temptress'?"

Gaz's eyes grew wide and she quickly glanced at Zim, who, turned his head upward and away from her, a deep green suffused his face. She couldn't help but blush as well, before smiling back at Zeke.

"I suppose that would be me."

Zeke's smile widened before her gave her a small bow out of respect, "Any friend of the Tallest…is welcome here on Irk."

"Thank you General Zeke for the pleasantries!" Zim interjected quickly as he shoved himself between Gaz and Zeke, shooting him a glare for embarrassing him in front of Gaz. Zeke, who had been a longtime friend of Zim before becoming Tallest, just smiled and discreetly elbowed Zim in the chest, giving a wink at the same time.

Zim rolled his eyes as the blush continued to stain his cheeks, he cleared his throat and leveled his gaze at him, "Please have the Royal Court advisors meet me in the throne room, there is much to discuss regarding what I have found during my absence."

Zim leaned forward and whispered something to Zeke that no one else could hear. Zeke, who nodded at every word, glanced at Gaz and then back at Zim.

Zeke, all humor aside, bowed deeply. "Right away sir."

He gave Gaz another small grin before turning on his booted heel, heading back to the palace.

Zim sighed and turned to look at Gaz who was standing beside him. She looked up at him and gave a small shrug and a light-hearted grin, and Zim returned the gesture with a tilt of his head and a soft smile. His servants and guards standing at attention at the port stared in awe as their mighty and usually angry-looking Tallest smiled at the non-Irken.

He glanced behind his shoulder at Dib and Tak, standing behind him. "As my guests, you will also attend this meeting, I have much to say and will need your assistance."

Dib nodded while Tak placed her hands on her hips, clicking her tongue distastefully.

"Humans, my lord, should not be in the Royal Throne Room."

His eyes flashed dangerously at her, and she quickly looked down, antennae flattening against her head, though his look sent a thrill of arousal throughout her body.

"I'm the Tallest, so if I want humans in MY throne room, then I'm going to have humans in MY throne room."

"Y-Yes my lord." She muttered.

He replied lowly under his breath so only the three of them could hear, "Do not undermine my decisions again Tak." He turned away and began walking to the palace. Tak stared after him, before her attention was caught by Dib clearing his throat and glancing at her sideways.

"You're doing a _very good_ job at gaining his favor." He chuckled lowly, following his rival.

Gaz smirked at Tak, crossed her arms and followed after Dib.

Tak frowned, "Well…just a small bump in the road is all." She followed last.

* * *

They walked through the palace, stopping in front of large double doors. Zim turned to the three and crossed his arms over his armored chest.

"Try and keep yourselves as composed as possible. My Royal advisors are…well..they are ancient and don't take kindly to non-Irkens."

They nodded in unison, and watched as he turned towards the doors and pushed them open.

The throne room was large and the walls were a deep red with black trimming. At the far end of the room was Zim's throne, settled atop a few steps. In the center of the room was a large rectangular table, and at the table were the advisors that he spoke of.

They did look ancient. Their green skin was not as vibrant as Zim's, and their antennae looked a bit gray and fragile. They all wore robes, and had long faces and sunken eyes. They bowed respectively as Zim strode past and ascended the steps, before sitting on his throne facing the entire room.

The advisors then noticed the two humans and the banished female Tak, who walked towards the empty seats closest to the Tallest. There was some light muttering, and a few distasteful comments, but one look from their Tallest and they all quieted. As soon as everyone was seated, Zim spoke up loudly, causing everyone to flinch in surprise.

"I have responded to the human Dib's distress call and have discovered terrible news." He began.

"My brother, whom we all thought was long dead, has prepared an armada and challenges Irk to an all-out war."

The advisors gasped and began yelling every which way.

"The Relentless lives!? Impossible, he was destroyed by the Royal Irken Guards!" one advisor yelled out.

Zim shook his head, "Apparently it was not enough. He lives, and he means to kill me and take Irk for himself."

Another advisor spoke up, "My Tallest, we cannot allow this to happen, surely you have a plan?"

Zim was silent for a while.

"We will respond with war." He replied, and before the advisors could say anything else he continued to speak. "I want the Elite Guard to be reactivated, under my command this time. I will personally choose them, and they will accompany me to challenge Jet face-to-face. While everyone focuses their efforts on Jet's armada, I will challenge him and kill him."

The advisors murmured amongst each other, finally coming to an agreement with Zim's decision.

"This will be a team effort ladies and gentlemen," Zim drawled out, "While I may be the one to fight Jet, there are also other precautions that I will need to address."

"Invader Tak" he bellowed regally, causing most of the people in the room to jump again.

Tak looked up at Zim, who looked down at her from his position on the throne.

_Oh he just looks so magnificent…._she thought to herself.

He regarded her momentarily before opening his mouth, "Your record…does not lie. You are indeed one of the best scouts we have. Your tracking skills are unparalleled."

She felt her ego swell in her bosom and her face flush. "T-Thank you my lord."

"As such." He continued, "I want you to lead the scouting division of my armada. Pick the best and brightest Irkens to follow under your command. Teach them. I am counting on you and your troops to discover weaknesses and such of Jet's armada. Follow under my command, and I will lift your banishment."

He leaned forward slightly, his demeanor cold and callous, his voice devoid of feeling, "Can I count on you, Invader Tak?"

His voice sent a shiver down her spin as she nodded dumbly, unable to reply to the Irken who struck fear just by his mere presence.

He nodded swiftly, before turning his attention to Dib, who looked up at him curiously.

"Dib." Zim replied regally, watching his human-rival stare at him in anticipation.

"Though you are clearly not as dazzling or magnificent as I…" he drawled, his lips curving into a smirk as he noticed Dib roll his eyes discreetly. "I won't deny that you are, indeed, a brilliant scientist. I want you to lead my Tech and Armory Division."

Dib's eyes widened.

"You saw the weapons that Jet's armada uses, you saw how they fight." He continued, "You can create something better, stronger, more reliable for us to use. In exchange, I will grant you your longtime wish of being able to interact with Irkens and teach you some of our history. Dib, can I count on you?"

There were no words to describe the adrenaline rushing through Dib's veins. He was finally, _finally_, going to work with alien technology, and maybe discover secrets of the Universe! His smile, covering his entire face, was answer enough for Zim as he nodded quickly, a small grin on his face.

_That just leaves…._

"Gaz…" his voice softened slightly, surprising his advisors and others in the room. They watched as their Tallest's eyes looked at the human-female sitting at the foot of the throne's steps.

Gaz's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at him. _What could I offer?_ She questioned,_ I'm not all that brilliant, or a tracker….I'm just…me…_

"I want you to lead my Armada as General Zeke's second-in-command." His words made everyone in the room gasp, his advisors rising from their chairs with appalled looks on their faces.

"My lord!"

"This is absurd! She's not even Irken!"

"AND she's a …a….SHE! There's never been a female commander for the Armada, EVER!"

Zim placed a gloved finger to his temple as he tried to control his rising temper, before he brought his fist down angrily to the armrest of the throne, snarling.

"FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU INTERJECT MY DECISION!?" He rose from his seat, and watched as the advisors became silent and curled into themselves out of fear.

"Gaz has a unique affinity for battle strategy…." He responded as he rose from his throne and descended the steps, walking slowly with his hands behind his back, "I have seen firsthand just how capable she is as a fighter and strategist."

He stopped after the last step and turned to look at her, "Brilliant mind, excellent fighting skills, and an impeccable strategist."

Gaz felt heat rise into her cheeks, she was being complimented for things she didn't even knew she was capable of. Zim's eyes never left hers, a large smile appeared on his face.

"General Zeke will need all the help he can get. Your expertise in video gaming can be attributed to this war. Gaz…." He inclined his head and spoke softer now, "…can I count on you?"

Without missing a beat, she smiled at him, then bowed her head and lowered her eyes demurely, "Of course, my Tallest."

Of the three, she was the only one to respond to him in such a way. He fought back a moan at the way she had looked at him submissively, and called him 'Tallest'. _Why does it always sound so good on your lips…._ He groaned in his mind as his groin gave a small twitch in mounting arousal. Thank Irk he was wearing armor, or else the entire room would see him!

"This…concludes the meeting. I expect to see the files of every graduate from the Academy on my desk by morning." He barked out at the advisors who bowed before him quickly.

"Yes my Tallest!" they cried out in unison before swiftly leaving the throne room, all except for Dib, Tak, and Gaz.

Zim's shoulders sagged in relief as he brought his gloved right hand to his left shoulder and rubbed. He was tired and sore from all the events that occurred.

Dib approached him, "When are starting Zim?"

"Oh uh…tomorrow…we will all start tomorrow…for now we should all rest." Zim, dropping his regal composure, sighed heavily. "I've made sure each of you had rooms prepared for your comfort. Each of you will also receive a personal servant to help you with whatever you may need."

General Zeke appeared at the large doorway, "The rooms are ready, my lord."

"Excellent." Zim stretched and gestured at Zeke, "Please follow General Zeke, he will take you to your rooms, I have much to attend to, and will convene with you all at dinner."

He strolled past them, waving his arms and tilting his head from side to side in order to relieve his sore body, before turning left and walking down the corridor. Zeke motioned to the three to follow him, leading them to the right instead.

Gaz looked behind her to watch Zim as he rounded the left corner and disappeared. She stepped up next to Zeke and cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Did Zim tell you we were working together?"

"Yes, he mentioned it to me before I left to prepare your rooms. I think it's a splendid idea, he thinks highly of your skills and I am just as intrigued to find out just how good you really are."

She waved her hand dismissively, "He's exaggerating, I'm not that great…"

He chuckled, "My friend has always been the exaggerating type… but I'm sure nothing he says about you is exaggerated."

She blushed at this when he stopped and gestured to a large door on the right side of the hallway, "This is your room Mr. Dib, and across the way…." He pointed at another large door, "…is your room Tak."

She crossed her arms and frowned, making a noise that sounded slightly annoyed, before she turned and opened the door, then slammed it shut.

"Bitchy as always…" Zeke muttered.

Dib looked over at him, "You know her well?"

Zeke placed his hands on his hips, "Oh yes, she's always been an angry little thing. Always wants to gain the Tallest's favor, even before Zim became one. She used to run around saying that someday she would become the Tallest's mate and rule Irk."

_Over my fucking dead body_, Gaz growled in her mind, before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her sudden jealousy and possessiveness.

Dib's shoulders sank, h_ow long has Tak been wanting a man of power?_ He wondered. He mulled over the question while turning towards his door, opening it, and closing it gently behind him.

"Follow me Ms. Gaz, I will take you now to your room." Zeke began walking back the way they came, towards the direction Zim went.

Gaz tilted her head in confusion, following Zeke, as they rounded the left corner.

"Uh….uhm…" she uttered, Zeke's low chuckle caught her ears.

"You're my co-commander and Zim's trusted companion, so it's only right that you get the best room in the palace, aside from the Tallest's chambers and his future mate's room that is."

"Oh" She uttered as they walked past a large door with a feminine looking Irken symbol, it seemed that there was colored trim on the edges of the door, but it was stripped bare. Likely to later be replaced with the colors of the Tallest. She assumed this was the mate's room. Zeke stopped abruptly and Gaz almost collided into him, she watched as he turned towards her and gestured to a door adjacent to the one she was staring at.

"This is your guest room Ms. Gaz. If you need anything, my room is down the hall to the right, and Zim's room is down the hall to the left. I have much to attend to now, but please enjoy your stay on Irk." He gave her a small bow before taking his leave.

She turned to the door and, grasping the golden handle, turned and opened it. The room was incredibly large and adorned with red, gold, and maroon. There were several paintings of Irken history and technology. She eyed the decorations appreciatively before turning her attention to a large bed at the center of the room, the headboard flush to the wall. The blankets were also a deep maroon, and as she approached the bed she touched it tentatively, pleased that it was soft and silky.

_I wonder if Zim's bed is just as soft…._ She cursed at herself for once again thinking such dirty thoughts.

Undoing her boots, she placed them under the bed and flopped backward, moaning softly as the cool sheets touched her heated skin. She could definitely get used to this treatment.

"Ahem….Ms. Gaz?" a meek voice called out.

Gaz shot up from her spot on the bed and looked towards the doorway, a young female Irken with bright blue eyes was standing there dressed in what looked like servant attire. The female Irken bowed deeply, before straightening herself and folding her gloved hands in front of her.

"I am Miki, your servant. Is there anything I can get for you? Snacks? Refreshments? Games? The Tallest has made me aware of what you like most…" she bowed again, and Gaz couldn't help but smirk at the "royal" attention she was receiving. She sat at the edge of the bed and waved her hand at the female.

"No I'm fine, believe me I don't need a lot of pampering. You said your name was Miki right?"

Miki nodded her head quickly.

"How long have you been working here?"

Miki cautiously moved into the room and toward the bed, she straightened the pillows and gave Gaz a small smile. "I've been here since Tallest Zim began ruling. He chose most of the servants in the palace to serve him."

"Ah" Gaz replied, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "Do you like Zim's rule?"

Miki's eyes widened briefly at the fact that this individual called the Tallest by name so casually, she swallowed and looked down, blushing. "He is ….a bit scary sometimes…but not in a bad way."

"How so?" Gaz, intrigued, leaned forward.

"He's a strong Tallest, and quick to anger. But he is, unusually kind for an Irken…." She seemed to have blushed deeper, "He walks around the palace and sometimes asks how we are doing, and he also walks around the city of Irk to check on the people, especially the trainees at the Academy. I have heard that sometimes he gets involved in some of the training missions."

Gaz inclined her head and smiled a little, "That seems like a thing he would do."

Miki nodded, "Lord Zim is probably one of my favorite rulers of Irk so far. I respect him, a lot of us do."

"Oh! But I do digress, I must attend to his chamber now as well!" she hurriedly bowed before turning away.

"You…serve him too?" Gaz inquired as Miki headed to the door.

"I am one of the few he allows to serve him his snacks and meals, and clean his chambers. He doesn't trust so easily!" she turned back to her and smiled, "I am glad to also serve you Ms. Gaz, you seem nice!" She bowed once more and left.

_Zim gave me one of his personal servants to attend to me?_ Gaz thought, before blushing at the kind gesture.

"I should go and thank him…" she got up and pulled her boots back on, stepping out of her room and looking to the right of the hall.

"Left…Zeke said left…" she closed her door and headed in that direction.

* * *

Zim was sitting at his ornate desk, papers scattered around. He seemed deep in thought when a knock at his door caught his attention.

"Enter" he called out, relaxing when Miki walked through the door, bowing deeply towards his direction.

"Tallest Zim" she replied reverently before straightening herself. "I have checked with Ms. Gaz, she required nothing. Is there anything you require, my lord?"

Zim nodded, "Thank you for checking on her. At this moment, I am fine. Attend to the kitchen and ensure that dinner is prepared well for my guests. If all is going well, you are dismissed for the evening, do enjoy the rest of your day Miki."

She smiled brightly and bowed again, "As you command, my Tallest." She turned and shut the door behind her.

He got up from his chair and crossed the room to his large closet, shrugging off his Tallest armor and cape. He unbuckled his laser gun holster and placed it carefully on one of the shelves. Turning to a large mirror, he eyed himself once again.

Standing there without anything covering the top half of his body, in black pants that clung to his legs and hung a bit loosely at his hips, he placed a gloved hand to his face thoughtfully. The bruises on his face were now fading, as were the ones to his torso.

"I should really start training again….Jet is still fast and strong…." He muttered bitterly. He grabbed one of his less-formal shirts and stepped out of his closet.

There was another knock at his door, and before he could pull his shirt over his head, the door opened and the individual stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

He was about to yell at whoever walked into his chambers without his permission, but his mouth closed and his eyes widened.

"G-Gaz?"

Her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide as she stared at his bare top for the first time ever.

"Oh….shit." she uttered.


	13. Soul-Bonded

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! The next updated will be a while. I am pretty busy with my deployment. But don't worry, I won't forget haha. Thanks for all the reviews, be safe!**

* * *

**CH 13 – Soul-bonded**

_Oh god oh god oh god this is embarassing…._Gaz repeated over in her head, staring wide-eyed at a half-naked Zim.

He made no moves to throw on his shirt, he couldn't. He felt frozen with surprise. He clutched the material in his gloved hands, his eyes never leaving Gaz's as he watched them rake up and down his torso with a look of, what was that? Desire? Because it really looked like desire….

Her eyes traveled the length of his torso, from his muscular shoulders to his pecs with small dark green nipples, to the V-line trim of his waist. He was, in her opinion, perfect. A perfect green Adonis. Not too bulky, but also not too thin. She then noticed the slight bulge in his leather pants, and as if on cue, the bulge twitched and she inhaled sharply and unconsciously licked her lips.

Zim gulped, he couldn't control it, and after all, the object of his desire was staring at him unabashed! However, there was a hint of modesty about him, as he lowered the shirt to cover himself, not wanting to scare her off. He cleared his throat.

"Gaz, you…you should've knocked!" he stuttered, trying to sound angry but it came out more rough and ragged with arousal.

She shook her head out of the trance and blushed furiously, turning her face away and looking at the floor. "I…I came here to say thanks for choosing Miki as my servant. She seems nice." Her eyes kept glancing between him and the floor.

"O…Oh, well you're welcome. It was no big deal. She's a good servant." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked back up at him and gave him a small smile. "I didn't know you were in the process of getting...naked. I'm…uh…I'm sorry." The blush was creeping on her face once again as he gave her a smirk and began walking towards her, bare-chested. She inhaled again as her eyes grew wide with his approach.

"No need for apologies. No harm done." He stopped right in front of her and put his hands on his hips. "I just like my privacy."

She was really listening to him, as she stared at his chest. She could make out the lean muscles beneath. God she wanted to touch him….to feel how hard or soft he was. She felt that unconscious pull again, as her left hand rose hesitantly, fingers twitching to touch green skin. He noticed this, and felt his antennae twitch in apprehension and excitement.

"Gaz…" he started, "I…remember I told you about the skin contact thing…"

She stopped, her fingers hovering over his clavicle. Shit she had forgotten and almost…

_Fucking dammit Gaz, have you no respect?_ She screamed in her head, cursing herself. But then why, WHY was this urge to touch him so strong..?

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say, her hand began to recoil back when he shot his gloved right hand out and grabbed her wrist.

She looked up at him in shock and narrowed her eyes aggressively, a little mad that he did something so bold. But her anger quickly dissipated when she noticed the look on his face.

He was staring into her face now, those maroon eyes seemed to have darkened and were half-lidded. His antennae, usually straight backed and rigid, was now flattening against his head and twitching crazily. His right hand began guiding it towards his chest, slowly.

"Z...im?" She spoke softly, unsure and confused. He just warned her about touching him, but now he was...he was…

Her fingers splayed across his left pec, and in an instant a rush that felt almost like electricity shot through the both of them, from the spot they connected and up their backs. She heard him let out a deep and guttural growl, and the sound made her face blush and the place between her thighs ache. She squeezed her knees together tightly, but the feelings and his growling noises made her lips part slightly as she let out a small and pleased moan.

She felt something burning on the back of her left shoulder but ignored it in favor of the electric feeling coursing through her. She wanted something, but what she didn't know, it made the place between her legs ache fiercely. Her eyes stared into those big red orbs and back down to where her hand was pressed firmly on his chest.

When the electric feeling started to subside, he tentatively pulled her hand away, and saw what looked like a mark where her hand had been. It was the royal Irken symbol, with a small "G" in cursive under it. It looked like a tattoo, but without any ink, a light green scar, a brand, a mark.

She looked back at his face, and he was breathing heavily, looking down at her. He seemed pleased, but then he looked at the mark on his chest and the expression of horror flashed across his face.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and turned her around to face the door.

"Wha-!?" she stuttered, and felt his gloved claw pull the back of her shirt down by the collar touch the back of her left shoulder where she felt the burning sensation earlier. She moaned a little, from the pain and from his touch.

"Irk I am so sorry Gaz…!" his tone seemed pained and remorseful.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shot him a glance over her shoulder.

He swallowed thickly, taking her hand and leading her to a large mirror. He turned her again so her back was facing it and once again pulled down her shirt form the collar, revealing her left shoulder. She turned her head to look and gasped.

There, in plain view, was a royal Irken symbol with a "Z" under it, and in the same fashion as Zim's, it was not filled with ink, it was a pink scar, a lighter shade from her skin tone. Her hands reached up behind her head and touched it, it was warm and tender.

"What…what the hell did you do Zim!?" she whirled around and faced him. "What the hell is this on my back!?"

"Gaz, I can explain-"

"You…fucking marked me!?"

"Just calm down and let me-"

"Stupid green ASSHOLE!"

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SHUT UP YOU INFURIATING WOMAN!"

She growled under her breath and watched as he glared back at her, both of them trying to catch their breaths after screaming.

Zim crossed his arms over his chest, "The mark, in its current state, can be removed, stop worrying."

"Current state!?"

"It's a…like a temporary contract. It's not very binding in its current state." He blushed, unsure of how to explain it to her.

"Just say what you need to say Zim, I'm not stupid like Dib you know."

He gave a heavy sigh, a dark green blush spreading on his face.

"It's called _alrruh alssanadat _in Irken. In human, it's 'soul bond' or 'spirit bond'. Basically, our souls are now connected… TEMPORARILY!" he quickly added.

Gaz, wide-eyed, stared at him incredulously. "We…you and I…. we're soul mates now?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it, yes." He touched the mark on his chest, "When your hand touched my skin, a connection was created, and I accepted the offer, therefore agreeing to the contract and in turn marking you."

"I never…" she stopped, she didn't want to say that, "You're the one who pulled my hand to your chest!" she said instead.

"I know, I'm sorry that was my …my mistake. I assumed you wanted to touch me, and then assumed that maybe…." He trailed off. She stared at him curiously.

"Either way, this is temporary. So we can just ride it out for now and it will come off in about…oh…what's the equivalent of human time… erm.. 1 year."

"1 YEAR!?" Now she wanted to throttle him, "I have to walk around with this on my back for 1 whole year!?"

"It's not going to change you or anything, we will both just be more attuned to each other's thoughts."

"I don't want you in my head or my thoughts!" _Lord forbid you discover how I really feel…_she screamed in her mind.

"There's nothing you can do about it until one year from today." He frowned, a little hurt by her reaction but what did he expect? For her to be completely okay with the fact that she and he were now…kind of…in human terminology…. like boyfriend and girlfriend?

He faintly felt her distress about the mark, and resigned to calm her by stepping forward and wrapping her up in his arms, no longer afraid to touch her with his bare skin. He felt her tense, then relax instantly. He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed.

"I am sorry for this, but I promise that it will go away and we…well we can still at least be friends right?"

She had her arms around his waist as she looked up at him, "We will always be friends Zim. I just wish you...would've warned me about what would happen if I touched you. It caught me off guard."

Suddenly a smile appeared on her face, "But I don't mind it now…"

Zim felt his chest warm and he returned the smile with one of his own, and they both sighed at the fact that they could kind of feel one another's thoughts and feelings. A small sadness settled in his chest at the fact that it was only temporary. They were just friends after all, it's not like they were ever going to be more than that. But seeing the mark there, his symbol and his initial on her pale skin… it was comforting, it felt…right. Zim couldn't help but feel elated that Gaz accepted his mark, and he brought a finger to it and pressed it lightly, earning a soft moan from Gaz.

"Still tender?" he inquired.

"A little…" she whispered, and pressed her own finger to the mark on his chest. He hissed pleasantly which caused her blush at his sound and then smirk at him.

A loud knock resounded and they both looked at each other, entangled in each other's arms before pulling away with knowing smiles. Zim threw on his shirt and bellowed.

"Enter."

The doors flung open and Zeke entered, bowing quickly and straightening, not even caring to ask why Gaz was in Zim's room. He was also dressed a bit more casual with a dark blue shirt and black leather pants, as he smiled at the two of them.

"Dib and Tak are already waiting for you in the dining hall, my Lord Zim and ….Lady Gaz."

Gaz and Zim looked at each other, and blushed a little. Zim turned his attention back to Zeke.

"We will be there shortly, thank you Zeke."

He took another bow and left. Zim flattened his shirt and looked back at Gaz who was playing with a small strand of her violet hair.

He puffed out his chest and put his arm out in front of her, smiling.

"Shall we, Lady Gaz?"

She snickered at his action and slid her hand over his forearm, pulling it close.

"We shall, Tallest Zim."

They chuckled together as they made their way out of his chambers and down the hall to the dining room.

* * *

When they made it outside the doorway of the dining hall, Gaz quickly pulled her hand away and looked at Zim.

"This mark will be a secret, just between us, alright?" she said.

Zim nodded, "I think it's for the best. We don't want anyone to start thinking things…" _Though I won't mind it in the slightest if anyone found out_, he thought to himself as they stepped inside.

The room was just as heavily decorative as the rest of the palace, and the table was elaborate and long. Dib was already seated, playing with a fork in his left hand. He looked up to see them approaching and gave a mocking sigh of relief.

"Finally you guys show up! I was beginning to wonder if you abducted my sister Zim!" Dib drawled out, smirking at the both of them.

Zim coughed and took his seat at the head of the table, Gaz shot Dib a small glare before sitting on Zim's right, next to Dib.

"We were discussing important matters for tomorrow's training." Zim lied, of course he was not going to tell Dib that he just marked his baby sister on accident.

"Seems like you could have had that conversation here with the rest of us, my Tallest…" Tak spoke up as she entered the room from a different doorway, and all heads turned toward her in surprise and awe.

She was wearing what looked like a formal dress, a deep shade of purple that sparkled in the light. It was sleeveless, the bust clinging tightly around her green breasts that made her cleavage seem more pronounced. The dress clung to her entire body, revealing a slender waist that met with large hips. There was a slit on the left side, allowing a clear view of her left leg from the upper thigh down to her feet in black heels. A laser pistol was strapped to her thigh.

She glided across the room and took a seat on Zim's left side, opposite of Gaz, and puffed her chest out more with a sly grin on her face.

Dib was the first to speak up, his mouth was slightly open as he stared at her with wide golden eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his young life.

"You look amazing…" he breathed.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you Dib" and quickly turned her attention on Zim to see his response.

Zim took in her attire, a clear look of confusion on his face. _Where in the world did she get that dress? _But he pushed the curiosity aside and decided to be a gentleman. He would not deny that she did look nice, it was a refreshing change from her usual outfits. He smiled lightly.

"Nice dress Tak, it suits you."

She was hoping for something more, at least something like what Dib said. _Call me beautiful, or gorgeous, or stunning, SOMETHING! _She was frowning in her head but outwardly she gave him a sultry smile, "I am so glad you approve, my Tallest."

Gaz, who had noticed the slight change in Zim's thought process thanks to their new connection, seethed in her chair. She looked at his face, but what she detected didn't seem like attraction. He just gave off a feeling of genuine thought. However, she casted another look at Tak, who was smiling victoriously at Gaz.

_Oh this bitch…._ She thought, then another thought crashed into her mind… _she's doing this on purpose! Deliberately showing this much skin to entice Zim to touch her, and have a….allru…allrun…UGH BOND! _

Zim, able to now detect a change in Gaz's feelings, glanced at her with his antennae raised in curiosity. He sensed a red heat of anger coming off of her in waves and gave her a concerned look.

She saw it, and tried her best to calm down by exhaling. _Well, two can play this game…._ She rumbled in her mind.

She casually reached back behind her and slid her fingers under her collar to her left shoulder and pressed her fingers on the mark, making a soft sound between a moan and sigh, before casting her eyes at Zim.

She felt his thoughts go haywire at the simple act and watched as his face flushed. _That's right….you're mine now Zim_ she called out heatedly in her head.

Zim, with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, subconsciously raised his right hand and pressed his own fingers to the mark she left on his left pec, giving her a wicked smile that caused her insides to flip.

"What, is this sign language between you two or something?" Dib broke the silence, waving a piece of bread in Gaz's face.

Gaz grabbed the bread from Dib and threw it at his face. "It's none of your concern Dib!"

Zim just chuckled as his servants moved forward and began placing their food in front of them. He lifted his fork and stabbed a small piece of meat before putting it in his mouth.

"I can't remember the last time dinner was this enjoyable." He mused. "It's a shame that tomorrow will be full of rigorous training for all of us. We don't have too much time, who knows when Jet will strike. We must be ready."

"When do you think he'll attack?" Dib asked, pushing his food around his plate.

"Knowing him, he'll want to fight me when we are both at our fullest power. So, I'd say a few months. To him, a victory is meaningless unless he defeats his enemy at their best. Call it an ego thing. Runs in the family." He smirked a little.

They continued their conversations into the night before Zim stood swiftly from his chair.

"We should all get some rest. Dib, you will meet the Tech Division tomorrow morning, Tak will meet with the scouts at the Academy…and Gaz, you will meet Zeke outside by the training field."

They all nodded in agreement. Tak stepped up to Zim, causing Gaz to go stiff as she eyed her.

"May I walk you back to your chambers Zim? We could catch up on things…" she tried her best to sound alluring.

Zim just shook his head, "Maybe next time Tak, I still have some paperwork to do, and I want all of you to rest up. Goodnight." He turned away and headed out of the room back to his chambers.

"I can walk you back to your room Tak, you're right across from me anyway…" Dib ventured, a little hope in his voice. She just scowled at him.

"I can walk back by myself thanks."

He sighed deeply before walking out of the room, muttering to himself.

"Can't you be a little nicer to my brother? He likes you." Gaz said through gritted teeth, somewhat annoyed at Tak's cruel disposition towards Dib. Only she, and sometimes Zim, are allowed to make Dib feel sad or humiliated.

Tak whirled around and pointed at Gaz, hissing angrily, "You need to know your place, and stop flirting openly with MY Zim!"

_YOUR ZIM!?_ Gaz felt the rage build up instantly. "He's not yours! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh he will be mine. He and I are compatible in every way. Both Invaders, both of pure Irken blood…oh and I'm sure I will be able to please him in bed far more than a _virgin_ could."

Gaz inhaled sharply while Tak gave a knowing smirk.

"Don't think I couldn't tell Gaz. Your body language, your face, it practically screams virgin!" She gestured at Gaz's entire body, "Not to mention, you're a human. Humans and Irkens do not belong together. Can you even give birth to a smeet? Could you?"

Gaz glared angrily at her, unable to answer the question. Tak clicked her tongue and turned away.

"That's what I thought. You should give up while you can. Zim is mine." She called out before leaving the room to retire.

Gaz balled her fists so tightly, feelings of anger and humiliation rising in her chest and face. How could she answer that? It's not like Zim liked her that way, it's not like she thought she stood a chance or anything. She was human, he was Irken. She was a regular woman, he was practically a king of an entire planet.

But, he gave her a mark didn't he? That had to mean that she was important to him in some way, even if it was temporary. She exhaled, and felt a sadness overwhelm her. After her mother passed away, her father rarely spent time with her and Dib, and even though Dib had tried his best to be there for her, she was still so angry and resentful at the world.

But along came Zim, with his failed attempts of world domination. Zim, with his I-am-so-much-better-than-you attitude. Zim, with the cocky grin and big red eyes and gorgeous green skin….

He always caught her attention, at school, in the city, everywhere. He was on her mind during most of her nights. He gave her something she thought that no one would ever be able to give her: _hope_. Hope for something better, for a future, another chance at smiling again. She liked that about him, how he made her feel, how he makes her feel _now_.

"I…. am I ….falling for Zim?" she muttered softly to herself.


	14. Lasers or Smoke Machines?

**Author Notes: Next update might be ****awhile as I return home and settle in my new State. Take care and have an awesome Fall!**

* * *

**CH. 14 – Lasers or Smoke Machines?**

As the blood-red sun of Irk shone brightly through the window, Gaz's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the light.

_Ugh…where am I…_ she looked around and noticed all the Irken décor and remembered _…oh yeah… I'm on Irk. _

She pulled back the red bed covers and wandered in the direction of the bathroom, stopping suddenly in front of a large mirror when she noticed the pinkish scar on her back left shoulder blade. She turned slightly and hummed, pressing a finger to it. It no longer felt tender, but there was a nice tingle whenever she touched it. She ran a finger across the "Z" and smiled to herself.

_Zim…_ she blushed a little before frowning.

_So what if he never has feelings for me…at least what we have right now is great_. She sighed. _But it would be better if it could be more…_

She shook the thought away. _Stop! Stop… he will never…._

She showered quickly and pulled on her clothes. A black tight sweater and black skinny jeans with knee high boots. Checking herself in the mirror once more, she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and tied up her long violet hair, making a small bun with a few strands sticking out.

Once satisfied with her appearance, she left her room and headed down the hallway towards the training field where she planned to meet Zeke. Day one of training to begin.

When she got outside, she saw about 20 to 25 Irkens, running through what looked like an elaborate obstacle course. There were little robots floating in the air with target symbols on them. As she got closer, she noticed Zeke standing on the sidelines, his dark blue armor glinting in the light and his cape resting lazily along his back. He seemed frustrated as he gave a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Come on! Move it move it MOVE IT!" Zeke barked out at the invaders running over obstacles and leaping.

Gaz approached, stepping beside Zeke. She stared in awe at the sight of many Irkens, males and females, jumping over obstacles, crawling under tight spaces, all the while trying to shoot at targets that were constantly moving around them.

"You'll never graduate if you can't move, shoot, and communicate!" Zeke called out, laughing mockingly at the young recruits.

"Is it always like this, every day for them?" Gaz asked

"Some days are worse." He grinned down at her, scratching under his chin.

"It looks tough." She crossed her arms and continued to watch them. Zeke made a scoffing noise.

"It has to be, and it's only improved since Zim took over. Back then, the focus was just on shooting repeatedly until the enemy either died or gave up. After the rebellion, Zim did a whole re-vamp on Irken Training. Said he learned it all from Earth."

Now that Zeke mentioned it, the training did look eerily similar to Earth's military training tactics.

"Huh, he's really changed." Gaz mused, before adding, "In a good way."

Zeke nodded, watching the young soldiers, "He's still a bit arrogant and quick to anger, but he's grown a lot. Plus, I think he's always had it in him. Just needed the right…motivation." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before looking back at the trainees.

A brief moment of silence passed before he cleared his throat and looked down at her, "Would you like to give it a try?"

"What? Me? Uh…" She looked at him, then at the obstacle course, then back at him. "S-sure. Why not?"

"Excellent! I'll finally get to see these amazing skills that Zim boasts about regarding you." He flashed her a roguish grin before pulling out his own personal laser gun and firmly pressing it into her hands. "I won't time you, so just do your best."

"R-right…no pressure." She mumbled as she made her way to the starting point of the course. The Irken trainees around her stared in fascination at the strange non-Irken woman approaching. They watched as she stepped up to the line and dug her feet in firmly, laser gun in her left hand. She felt nervous, she's never felt nervous about anything before, but how could she possible do this?

_Your video game expertise can be attributed to this war…._

She clenched her jaw firmly.

_Impeccable strategist… amazing fighting skills…._

Her right hand balled up in a fist.

_Can I count on you Gaz?..._

_Yes. Yes he can._ She resolved.

She bolted from her position, running full speed as she jumped over the first log, then a second, and the third. She made another leap, and in mid-air shot down one of the training targets in front of her. As soon as she landed, she took off again, climbing and leaping over everything as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

Zeke stared at her in amazement. _Zim...you weren't kidding…._ He thought to himself. She was already halfway through the course and he regretted not timing her from the start.

Gaz felt a thrill rush through her. Now she understood why Zim had praised her video game skills. All her life, she saw the world as a game, so why not this? She let out a small laugh as she placed her foot on a large rock and used it to help her jump over a 6-ft wall, landing effortlessly on the other side. She straightened herself and de-cocked the gun as Irkens came over to her and praised her.

"That had to have been one of the most amazing things I have ever seen." Zeke said as he approached her, clapping slowly before taking his weapon back. "You could have possibly beaten Zim's old record if you were just a little faster though."

"He's done this before?"

"Oh yes, he set the record to beat." He gestured to a large glowing board above the stadium.

Gaz turned and looked up at it. Irken writing, which undoubtedly must be Zim's name, and a number she couldn't make out.

"What was his time?"

Zeke smiled, "Well the course, on average takes about 1.5 hours to finish, I'd wager you finished in a little over an hour..." his smile widened, "But Zim has finished this course in 45 minutes."

Her mouth hung open slightly, "45 MINUTES!?"

A low chuckle radiated from behind Zeke as everyone turned to the sound before quickly bowing.

"My Tallest!" the Irkens cried out in unison, keeping their heads low.

Gaz, who did not bow, just stared at Zim with disbelief, "45 fucking minutes Zim?"

He approached them slowly, his gloved hands clasped behind his back, red armor glistening in the light and his dark maroon cape billowing behind him. A smirk on his face and a smug attitude. His servant, Miki was following close behind with one of Zim's personal guards.

"I've said before Gaz, I am amazing." He chuckled lowly again.

"Yeah well, I call bullshit unless I see it for myself!" she exclaimed, grinning right back at him, "Don't back down from a challenge, my Tallest. Or are you just all …smoke and mirrors?"

The Irkens stared at Gaz with wide eyes and fearful expressions. No one has ever dared to speak to Zim like that, at least not since he became Tallest. They glanced between them, back and forth, back and forth. Only Zeke stood there without any worry, arms crossed and a playful grin on his face.

Zim only smiled, a cool expression on his face as he brought his gloved hands forward and unclasped his cape from his shoulders, handing it to Miki. She bowed deeply, folding it with reverence, before retreating backward to stand next to the guard.

Now Zim stood before her, in his Tallest armor adorned with maroon and black/gold. Long black gloves covering down the length of his forearms. Dark boots with gleaming silver buckles and tight black leather/spandex pants. His belt gleamed in the sunlight as he tapped his holster affectionately.

_Dammit no one should be this hot! _Gaz thought to herself, hoping she wasn't staring and drooling.

"I suppose I could give everyone here a little bit of my gloriousness. Maybe then you will all be able to pass this mediocre obstacle course." He drawled as he approached the starting line.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Zim, the Tallest of all Irkens, stood at the edge of the line and crouched low into a sprinter's position. Gaz tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Zeke…why isn't he drawing his laser gun…"

Zeke just gave a small hum before replying, "He only pulls it out when he's about to shoot."

"But…wouldn't that take more time than having it out and ready?"

Before Zeke could respond, Zim took off like lightning, almost seeming like a green blur. He flew over 2 logs without touching them, and as he jumped the third he twisted his body and a bright laser shot forth from his hip and into the target.

Gaz stared, _what!? I didn't even see the gun!_

Zim slid under the wire obstacle, not needing to low crawl at all, as he shot two more targets from his hip and they fell to the ground. He rose up and sprinted again.

"What the actual fuck…." She whispered, hearing Zeke's laughter.

"Zim has, what you would call, the fastest draw on the planet. His hands move quickly, it's almost as if you can't see him pull the laser gun out with your naked eye. You've got to really concentrate."

Before she could even utter another word, Zim was already scaling the 6 ft wall, placing his left hand on the top as he balanced himself in an inverted position. He finally drew out the gun with deliberate motion and shot down the last target, before pushing himself off the wall with a front flip and landing gracefully on his feet, spinning the laser gun before holstering it.

"What was my time General Zeke." He asked while approaching them.

Zeke looked down at his timer, "Ah….you beat your record my lord. 40 minutes now. I'll have the mechanics change the information on the board."

The Irken trainees clapped fiercely and made whooping noises in honor of their magnificent leader.

Zim simply smiled broadly before turning to face Gaz, placing his hands on his hips in triumph.

Usually she would berate him for being so cocky, but she found she couldn't say a thing while he stood there, his chest puffed out, a wide smile on that handsome face, and his feelings…oh yes she could sense them now… so incredibly proud and self-assured.

Her face, slightly red, turned away from him as she crossed her arms. "Well, obviously you've had nothing better to do with your time but practice."

"Now now little Gaz…." He mocked, "…let's not get jealous. I have always been superior in every way, since we've met. No need to feel inferior."

She couldn't help but smile, knowing full well his words were just playful banter by the way it danced in her mind. She scoffed and turned to him, poking his chest, right where her mark was.

"So Mr. Oh So Superior…. Explain why you weren't able to conquer Earth so many years ago…constantly defeated by mere huuumaannss….."

His features faltered, a blush crept across his face as he flustered and his gloved hands moved exaggeratedly, "Wha…!? Well I just….Dib! …and…and you! AND….the …Ms. Bitters… organs….the Poop Dawg…. You know..? And …THE MOOSE!?"

She laughed quietly, smiling at him. It felt nice, being the only one who could make one of the most powerful beings in Universe crumble just by her words.

Zeke, who was watching the exchange between them, couldn't help but smile. Zim, whom he'd known since birth, had such a hard time getting along with other Irkens. He was always made fun of, for his size and God-complex. It amazed Zim, when Zeke approached him one day after getting beat up by some other Invaders. He had extended his hand to Zim and simply asked if he wanted to be friends. Zim, who of course was skeptical at first, took the hand and smiled brightly.

But now Zeke watched his young friend, the Tallest of Irk, exchanging playful banter with someone who, in Zeke's opinion, could ease Zim's troubled past and bring that side of him out that he rarely showed. _She could be good for him,_ he thought, _they could be good for each other, if they'd just see it. _

A little farther away, a figure stood in the shadows of the palace, gloved hands clenched in jealousy. Curled antennae twitching. Tak watched as Zim stood there, blushing as Gaz continued to poke him in the chest before the two broke out in laughter, which made her clench her teeth and growl lowly. She was hoping to catch Zim around the palace and entire him to spend some time with her since she finished early with her handful of Irken scouts.

_No No NO!_ She grumbled, _I must be more direct with Zim if I hope to gain his favor_.

There was nothing natural about this. They were both different species, they were not compatible. Tak inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves.

_Zim is the Tallest, and he's handsome and mature. I must snatch him up_. She resolved.

From a window in the palace, Dib watched as his rival and sister poked fun at one another. He was smiling a little with amusement, before noticing Tak in the shadows of the palace arches. She was glaring intensely at Zim and Gaz.

He frowned, leaning his left cheek against his hand. He knew she wanted Zim, and he knew that he probably wasn't anywhere on her radar. It wasn't as if he had much to offer her, he wasn't a Tallest, and he wasn't Irken either.

But he wanted her, oh how he wanted her. Ever since she showed up on Earth when he was a young boy. She changed his opinions of Irkens and aliens, it even affected his desire to try and capture Zim. His entire mind was filled with just her, and when she left, he felt as if a big piece of his heart went missing. Instead of trying to ruin Zim's plans, he ignored them, or helped him whenever the planet was being threatened. Because of Tak, Dib and Zim were able to forge an alliance and friendship.

He continued to stare at her, admiring her features. Sure, he liked her appearance, but what he liked the most was her brilliant mind. She was very smart, he knew this, it was obvious what with her plan to control Earth through utilizing the business industry. She was so very smart, and intelligence is what Dib liked the most about her. It didn't matter to him whether they were different species or not, he liked her appearance, her mind, everything…he _loved_ everything about her…he _loved_ her.

He blinked, _love…? I…._

He straightened himself and placed a hand to his beating heart. The realization of his confession made his chest warm.

_I love Tak._

His other hand clenched into a fist as he looked back through the window, staring at Tak with heated eyes and a sad soft smile.

_I love her._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	15. Trust

**CH. 15 – Trust**

2 months passed without any attacks from Zim's brother Jet. However, this did not deter the young Tallest as he continued his training while also supervising his armada, honing their skills in battle. He knew Jet was waiting for the opportune moment to strike, so he was determined to be prepared for anything.

Zim was standing on his balcony outside of his chambers, observing his Invaders as they trained below in the field. A small grin appeared on his face as he became nostalgic, almost wishing he were a young recruit again, and going through the training courses. Back then, it may have been difficult for him, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything. His hardships are what made him who is was today.

He rubbed his left pec absentmindedly as his thoughts wandered to a certain violet haired female. He still felt a bit guilty about their soul-bond, but at the same time he was elated that she accepted it. Now there was something they both could share, their feelings for each other as friends.

He frowned, _but that's just not good enough for me…._

It was impossible, he thought, Gaz only saw him as a friend. They had similar interests, and that's what made them get along so well. For Zim, the attraction to Gaz just seemed to intensify as they got older. At first, he believed it was just lust, she was becoming more and more womanly after all. He watched her as she blossomed from a little girl to a fiery pre-teen, now a beautiful young woman. And with age, came maturity. Sure, she was still a little rough around the edges, but there were those rare moments of kindness and genuine concern for him. Those moments made Zim fall for her even more, simply because they were so rare. That lust became something more meaningful, more important.

_She doesn't feel the same, so stop fooling yourself_. He grit his teeth and stopped touching the mark on his chest.

_Well there is one way to find out if she cares for you as more than a friend…_a nagging voice said in the back of his mind. He shook his head.

_No! She might end up hating me for it…_

_But you'll never know until you try._

He swallowed, mulling over the idea. It could make her hate him forever, distrust him, despise him. He shuddered at the thought. She became someone of importance to him, and the thought of her hating him actually hurt.

_Perhaps I'll inquire, but if she says no, then its no and that's that._

A soft knock at his door grabbed his attention as he walked back inside and bellowed 'enter'. When the door opened, Tak stepped through and shut it behind her, turning to face him with a smile.

Zim's antennae twitched a little in surprise.

"Hello Tak, how is the training going with your scouts?"

"Fine Zim, we are done for the day." She walked toward him, hips swaying, but to her dismay his eyes kept to her face. As she approached him, she placed a gloved hand to his chest, only covered by a thin layer of red material.

"I wanted to know if perhaps you would like to spend the rest of the afternoon with me. We can walk through the city, or stay here in your rooms…."

He frowned a little. _Why is she….being so…strange?_

He gave her a wry smile, taking her hand off his chest gently. "I'm sorry Tak, but I have something I need to do today which might actually end up taking most of my time. You know, you should consider taking Dib around the city. You know how he's been wanting to explore our planet since we were young Invaders."

Tak, not wanting to be deterred, placed her hand on his holster now and smiled.

"I am not interested in spending time with the big-headed human. I'd rather catch up on us, Zim."

"Well..there's never been an us, Tak."

Her hands slid around his waist as she gazed up at him seductively.

"There can be." She whispered, her hands traveled up his back and behind his head, and she gently placed her fingertips to his coarse antennae.

He stiffened at the feeling, a dark green blush appearing on his face as he tried to fight back a moan. Antennae were an erogenous zone for Irkens.

"Don't…" he muttered.

She smiled lightly, "But I can see you like it…._clearly._" she chuckled softly, eyeing the bulge between his legs that gave a small twitch as she continued to run her gloved fingers up and down his antennae.

Zim felt a strange burning sensation on his left pec, as if reminding him that there was something, or _someone_ more important than what was going on now. He let out an angry growl as he reached up and pulled her hands away from him, pinning them to her front.

"I'd rather you don't do that ever again Tak. I am not interested in you that way." He hissed angrily in a dangerously low tone that sent a trickle of fear up her back.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled her hands away from him, "Well you're clearly interested in_ someone else_!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, the mark burning a bit more as he tried to ignore the pain, "Who I am or am not interested in is none of your business. I am the Almighty Tallest Zim, I do not need to answer to you."

"Almighty Tallest….HAH…. Big words from someone who has a thing for someone of a different species." She sneered, satisfaction creeping along her form as she watched him stiffen.

"Watch your tongue Tak, you're on the edge now and I am _extremely_ tempted to push you over it."

She opened her mouth to retort, when Zim's doors flew open. Gaz was standing there, shaking and looking furious.

"What the _hell _do you think _you're _doing to him?" She growled out, pointing at Tak.

Tak's face went from smug to confusion instantly. "How did you…know I was here…?"

Gaz stormed into the room and stood next to Zim, her face contorted in anger. "I had a….feeling."

Tak eyed the two of them curiously, before turning to storm off, "Well you two deserve each other!" She slammed the door behind her.

Zim snorted, before glancing down at Gaz, her eyes still fixated on the door. He placed a gloved hand to her shoulder and gave a small smile when she turned to look up at him.

"The mark summoned you?" he inquired.

She nodded toward the back of her shoulder, "It started burning and then I heard your voice in my head… something about Tak, so I rushed over."

He inhaled sharply. _Maybe…maybe she does…maybe she's willing to….._

"Gaz" he stared at her intently.

She looked at him, curiously, the look on his face is so serious now. "Yeah?"

"Do….uh…well… this bond we have, do you want to make better use of it?"

She crossed her arms and continued to stare at him in confusion.

"What I mean is…" he continued, "Right now, our marks are stage 1 bonds. You can sometimes feel what I feel, depending on how intense the emotions are. They aren't…they aren't consistent. But…if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like it to be...more consistent."

"You want…to make this permanent?"

His eyes grew impossibly wide and he flushed, "NO! I mean….! That would be…really …that requires…"

She frowned, "What?"

His eyes met hers, his face completely covered in dark green, "Permanent soul-bonds like that, stage 3 bonds….require love and…passionate intimacy to make the connection truly complete."

It was her turn now to blush, "Oh…"

There was a long silence, before Gaz cleared her throat again, "So..if you don't want to uhm, make it permanent, then what are you asking?"

"Right! Well…" Zim began pacing furiously, "It's no big deal really. But if you allow me to…uhm…what I am trying to say is…we have to trust each other enough to hear the deepest…darkest parts of our memories. This will move our bond to stage 2."

She hummed thoughtfully, touching her fingers to her chin. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to move this ….farther?"

He frowned at the question, "Because it will help me to protect you when Jet attacks. I'll be able to hear your thoughts and know what's going on, and you will be able to reach me as well. And….." he drifted.

"..and?"

"…You're the only person who I've ever considered to be a…a best friend."

She gaped at this, staring at Zim with wide eyes. "But, you've had Zeke as a friend way longer than me Zim."

"Zeke and I are very good friends but I don't tell him everything. I trust you, with whatever may be on my mind Gaz."

Anything. He admitted, she really was the only one he trusted with his plans and ideas, and even some of his insecurities. Even if he said something completely irrelevant and sometimes stupid, she always listened. That was just one of the things that made him fall for her.

He stepped up to her and clasped her hands in his. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, because you are important to me."

She felt the mark on her shoulder burn again, and by the look on Zim's face he also felt his own mark burning. It was as if they were trying to burn themselves deeper into their skin, trying to stay.

She removed her left hand from his grasp and placed it over his hands, nodding. "I would like that. Yes, let's make better use of this bond Zim."

He smiled broadly, his antennae twitching in happiness.

* * *

Gaz made a frustrated groan, "I just can't!"

"You have to let go of that fear Gaz….and trust me. This is the only way the connection can fully work."

"I…."

They were sitting across from each other, legs crossed and backs straight. Zim sighed and gave her a small grin.

"Look…I know it can't be easy to let me into your head Gaz, but if we want this to work, then you've got to trust me."

"It's just that, no one really ever…I… I've never told anyone about these things…" she spoke softly, so uncharacteristic of her. She stiffened a little when she felt Zim's gloved hand on top of hers. He gave a gentle squeeze.

"I promise, I won't judge you. We're friends." He resolved, his tone sincere.

She let out a shaky breath and then nodded, closing her eyes. Zim closed his eyes as well, concentrating on tapping the barrier that divided their thoughts from one another.

_Trust Zim…just trust Zim… it'll be okay…_ she repeated in her head. Her body began to relax as she felt a warm presence enter the back of her mind and a soft chuckle radiating in her thoughts.

_Finally…_ his voice full of laughter, Gaz couldn't help but smile at his tone. _Now, let's get to know one another…Gaz._

There was rushing sound and suddenly Gaz's eyes shot open, the room was dark. It didn't look like Zim's chambers anymore, it looked more like…

_This is my house…._ She thought.

_Yes…so why are we here Gaz?_

She turned to her right and saw Zim standing there beside her, a faint green glow surrounding him. She looked down at her hands and body, she was covered in a light purple glow. Her brows furrowed together.

_Well…I…._

A loud and chilling scream radiated from another room in the house, sending a cold fear through Gaz, as if she jumped in ice water. Her eyes went wide and she made a pained whimper, reaching out to clutch Zim's left arm.

_No….can we just go…? Anywhere but here…._

Zim placed his gloved hand on top of hers in his arm and squeezed, trying to comfort her.

_What is this memory Gaz? Tell me…._ He whispered softly, afraid that if he spoke any louder she might change her mind and back out of the bonding process.

She was silent, her eyes still wide and her breathing coming in rapid bursts. Her body shook and she clutched Zim's arm tighter.

_This is the night my mother died._ She murmured.

_Your….!_ His eyes went wide and he stared in the direction of a lit room down the hall, the painful screams getting louder and deafening.

He swallowed thickly as he released his grasp on Gaz's hand. He then straightened himself and cautiously took baby steps towards the sound until he made it to the doorway, the light blinding him briefly. When his eyes adjusted, he inhaled sharply at the sight before him.

There was a woman on a bed, violet hair sticking to her forehead and the pillow from her sweat. Her eyes were shut tight and she was breathing heavily. There was blood _everywhere_. All over the bed, and all over her body, coating her stomach and breasts. Blood was splattered across the floor and her hands, as if a horrific battle had occurred in the room. The woman suddenly began to shake violently as she lurched forward and more blood spewed from her mouth, soaking the bedsheets even more.

"It's okay! It's going to be okay! I can fix this!" A young Prof. Membrane was rummaging through his medicinal bag, his hands covered in the woman's blood.

The woman pressed back into the bed with a pained groan, before flashing hazel eyes to the professor.

"Just stop now….James… it's enough… you need to let me go." She managed to croak out. "We both knew this would happen. I don't regret a thing…"

Zim watched as the professor, James Membrane, turned and grasped the woman's right hand with both of own. He wasn't wearing his glasses, there were tears streaming down his face and onto his white lab coat.

"Annabelle…I cannot lose you!"

Annabelle let out a soft laugh through the pain, and reached forward to stroke the side of James' face with her free hand.

"I love you so much James. Take good care of them…okay?"

"No! You-"

She let out a shuddering breath, then her life force left her as she became limp. The professor wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his body, shaking violently.

"No…! NO NO NO!"

_She died from an unknown sickness…._Gaz spoke, now next to Zim in the doorway.

He turned his head to her, his mouth hanging open in shock. She stared at the scene in front of her and continued to speak.

_She was already incredibly weak after giving birth to Dib….and well...after she gave birth to me… she became very sick. She wasn't getting better._ Her hands clenched. _She became weaker and weaker, until…._ She gestured to her now dead mother.

The professor's body continued to shake with his sobs, before he looked up in their direction and snarled angrily.

"What are you two doing out of bed!?"

Gaz and Zim stiffened, before they looked down and saw Dib and Gaz as young children. Dib was clutching his pajamas, adorned with planets and stars. Gaz was in a purple nightie, holding onto a stuffed bear.

"Daddy….what happened to mommy?" Dib stepped forward as he spoke, but the professor raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't come any closer. Leave me in peace." His voice was devoid of any emotion.

This time, the child-Gaz stepped forward and held out her teddy bear to the professor.

"Daddy, would holding PawPaw make you and mommy feel better?"

He rose suddenly and pointed at the two of them, his voice high and angry, "DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU BOTH TO GO AWAY!? IF YOU WEREN'T BORN, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

His tone began to even out, though tears were still forming in his angry gold eyes.

"I regret your existence."

Zim growled, his fists shaking. _What is this? He has never seen like the type to…to say this!_

Gaz shrugged. _He apologized when we got older, it's just water under the bridge for Dib and me now._

_This is unacceptable. Your mother's death was definitely not yours or Dib's fault._

_Zim..just let it be._

_No!_ He roared, turning to Gaz and pulling her against him hard, hugging her tight.

_It wasn't your fault. This memory of yours, it is sad indeed but if your mother didn't want you she wouldn't have carried you in her womb. She gave birth to you, knowing that it might mean the end of her life. She wanted you to live….and…and…_ he pushed her at arm's length and looked down at her, his red eyes glowing, _…I am very glad she made this decision, because I had been able to meet you._

Gaz, who had tried so hard to keep everything inside, suddenly felt the sting of tears in her eyes as they began to waterfall down her face. Her body shook, and she fell to her knees from the overwhelming sensation of her emotions coming out at full speed.

_I….I…._ she began to hyperventilate.

She felt Zim's arms around her again, and he spoke softly to her. _I am here, its okay now…you don't have to shoulder your burdens alone anymore Gaz._

_Zim…._ Her arms wrapped around his strong frame, her tears soaking his red informal shirt as steam rose from the wet area. She thought briefly that she should apologize to him, but when he pulled her closer and said nothing about the pain, she sighed and melted into his arms.

_Thank you Zim._

They stayed in each other's embrace until the room they were in faded out, and suddenly they were on a field, rocks and bits of grass poking from the ground. The sky was blood-red.

_Are we back on the real Irk?_ Gaz questioned, still holding on to Zim.

_No…now we are in my memories. It's my turn to trust you._ He murmured against her hair before letting her go and pulling them up to a standing position.

There were sounds of laughter, as a group of seven Irken children ran past them, one of the taller ones was holding what looked like one of Zim's old pair of pants.

"Give that back!" a younger Zim, smaller than when Gaz and he first met, came running after them as he tried to pull down his shirt to cover his green butt.

_Your worst memory is losing your pants to bullies Zim?_ Gaz's eyebrow arched and she gave him a sour look.

He chuckled lowly, bitterly, before turning sad eyes to her, _it starts as such….and I wish he had just stayed that way._

She frowned at his words as he turned to follow his younger self. She followed.

When they were close enough, the Irken children were tossing his pants in the air to each other. Zim, being far too short, could not jump high enough to grab them.

"Give it back! I swear I'll destroy you all if you don't me my pants!"

One green-eyed Irken laughed loudly before stepping forward, holding the pants in the air with one hand and shoving Zim with the other.

"Come and take them shorty."

Young Zim growled and tried to make a grab for his clothing, but was easily knocked back down by the taller Irken. The others came forward and formed a tight circle around Zim, stripping him of more of his clothes until he laid there completely naked.

"Please…just leave me alone." He begged. One of the Irkens laughed at him.

"Or what? You're gonna call for help? News flash short stuff, no one gives a damn about you. You have no one here."

Young Zim made a pained expression before casting his eyes to the floor. The Irkens surrounding him began to laugh maliciously.

"No one cares about you!"

"Freak!"

"Shorty!"

They continued to point and jeer at the young version of Zim. Gaz clenched her fists angrily at the sight. _No one deserves this much bullcrap!_

"Hey, did anyone bring the stick?" The green-eyed Irken asked, before being handed a long metal stick, about 14 inches in length, and a radius of about 6 inches. He tapped the tip against young Zim's face.

"Flip him over. Hold him down." The green-eyed Irken ordered, as the others shot forward and held young Zim down to the floor, his legs were spread wide apart, his face crushed against the rocks.

Gaz's eyes went wide at the same time as young Zim's.

"Wait! WAIT! Please don't!" young Zim begged again, trying to free himself while they laughed around him.

"This is going to be interesting. Time for your probe Zim!"

The sounds of young Zim's painful screams forced Gaz to cover her ears and look away. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Zim was…by...by his own kind!?

_I was never well-liked, I still got picked on a lot even while Jet was around. But after Jet left, I was pretty much free game for the other Irkens. My height made it easy for everyone to pick on me, and since I had no one I could run to for protection….I was the ideal target for everything._

She stared at him now, realizing the point of this memory that he allowed her to see. _Loneliness and Distrust_. He had no one from the start. No one liked him, no one ever loved him. At least she had Dib to watch her, and her mother, even though hardly remembered, she was sure her mother loved her. But Zim….

She touched his arm. _You know…you aren't alone anymore._

Zim stared at her, a vacant expression on his face, she continued to speak.

_You have Zeke, you have Dib, and I'm pretty sure you now have Tak._ She grumbled while mentioning Tak before adding, _you most definitely have me too._

She cupped his face in her hands. _You got me Zim. You can always trust me and count on me. I promise._

He relaxed in her touch and sighed. More than anything, he wanted this. He wanted someone to trust and to confide in. Now he was certain he had that.

_Thank you Gaz._

They both the felt the mark burn again, this time much more hotter than before. They both blinked and suddenly they were back in Zim's chambers of maroon and gold.

Zim pulled down the front of his shirt and smiled lightly: the mark was a shade darker now and more defined.

Gaz reached out and touched it, "So..this is the second stage right?"

"Yes" he breathed, feeling a light tingle with Gaz's fingertips pressed to his skin. "Thank you for trusting me Gaz."

She smiled at him from their seated position, "Likewise, you green idiot."

He chuckled, and for the first time in a long while, felt content with his past, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He now had Gaz, whom he could depend on, and to him that was worth everything.

A brief moment of silence passed before Gaz cleared her throat, "You know, I think I'll ask Zeke to take me into the city, so I can find something to wear."

Zim blinked, "What's wrong with what you have on now?"

"I can't wear the same outfit for days Zim. Besides, I think I'll look great in Irken spandex, don't you?" she smirked at his wide-eyed expression.

_Gaz in female Irken clothing…._ He swallowed and shrugged to hide the fact he was flustered, "I think so, yes why not?"

"Great! I'll go find him now." She got up from her position and watched as Zim stood up as well, and without any warning she hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you Zim. For…you know…with my mom."

She felt his arms encircle her.

"Anything for you little Gaz" his tone a little playful, but soft and sincere.

Pull away, she gave him one last tap on his chest where her mark was, then turned to walk out of his room. Zim watched as her figure turned left and out of his sight, and he let out a mournful sigh. He wanted to chase after her, grab her and demand she explain all these strange feelings that she was arousing within him. But that would be rude, and a little…a lot…weird. He growled and ran his gloved hands over his confused face.

"Oh…what am I getting myself into…"

* * *

"Please…I just want to go home…" the female whimpered, her wrists cuffed in heavy chains that were drilled into a concrete wall. She was clad only in her underwear and a thin black shirt, sitting on a dirty looking mattress. Her eyes were a deep golden color that contrasted well with her peach skin. She almost looked human, except for that enormously round, bald head. She looked a bit beat up, as heavy booted feet stepped towards her. She looked up at her captor, dark green skin and piercing blue eyes with a wicked grin across his face.

"Home?...Your planet has been completely annihilated. There is no home for you." Jet drawled out, arms folded across his massive chest.

She looked around the concrete room she was trapped in, no way out except for the heavy door that this Irken was blocking. All she remembered was a flash of light as millions of Irkens stormed her home planet, killing everyone she ever knew and cared about. He eyed her form with a perverse grin that made her cringe. He slowly reached behind him, and tossed an object that landed in her bare lap.

"Put that on." He ordered.

She picked it up and looked it over. It felt like hair. A wig?... and why was it purple…almost a deep violet color… but she did not want to anger her captor any further, as she pulled the wig over her large head, feeling the tickle of the fake hair between her shoulder blades.

She looked up at Jet, whose smile turned even more evil as he stared at her.

"That's much better." He murmured, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"I've done what you've asked, now please…I just want to go!" she cried out, then recoiled into herself as Jet chuckled and placed his left hand on top of the rising arousal between his legs.

"I'll let you go, after I've had my fun with you…Gaz."

Her face contorted into confusion at the name, before fear and dread took over. She pulled at her chains and screamed as he advanced towards her.

"NO! PLEASE!" she sobbed as he wrapped his fingers around her neck and tightened his grip. A cruel smile on his face. He tore off her remaining garments and reveled in the female alien's screams and sobs. Soon, he would have the real one he was obsessing over, he vowed to himself in dark glee.

"Gaz_ will_ be _mine_."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	16. Author's Message

**Author's note: So I'm very confused with my most recent reviews. First off, there was barely any "rape" scenes, as it was pretty much cut from the script and was mildly noticeable. I did not write in graphic details, leaving your own imagination to decide what may or may not have happened (this of course, is not the case for Zim. It builds on his darker past). **

**Second, Gaz did not get raped, if anyone is reading the story correctly, Jet seems a bit obsessed and "assaulted" an alien with peach skin and a purple wig. **

**You know, if you're not going to read the story properly, or review the story with meaningful criticism, then why entertain the idea? I am here in a war zone, writing this story in the midst of depression and divorce. So, if you're not interested in the story, then go find a different fluffy fic to read. This particular fic will have angst, romance, heartaches, and then (maybe) a happy ending. I may not be able to please all of you, but then again, I don't think that's been my intention.**

**-M.**

**P.S.**

**If you're still interested in the story and how it may end, the next chapter is in the works. If you're squeamish, then don't read it.**


End file.
